


All That Glitters

by LavenderFyfe



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Arranged Marriage, Bad Parenting, Barb is honestly great, Billy has tattoos and piercings, Blow Jobs, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Grinding, M/M, Masturbation, Nancy is a fancy gal, No Homophobia, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Protective Billy Hargrove, Protective Steve Harrington, Sharing a Bed, Sharing a Room, Slow Burn, Tommy is a jackass
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-09-02 04:42:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 26,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16779808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LavenderFyfe/pseuds/LavenderFyfe
Summary: Steven Harrington is in love. He is happy.So of course the universe has decided to ruin that.In only a few short days Steven is swept up into the extraordinary world of the Hargrove`s, an extremely prestigious family that is going to make his fathers dept disappear. As long as Steven marries William Hargrove, Neil Hargrove`s only son.That's right this isn't about gender.This isn't about age.This certainly isn't about love.This is about money.But maybe just maybe, the glittering world of gold and jewels that intrigues his father, can be enough to keep Steven's mind off off the world and boy he left behind. And maybe just maybe the new boy could possibly do the same{ On Hold }





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovely`s 
> 
> Im here with another Harringrove fic... No shocker there. 
> 
> So yes I was going to post a different fic but honestly I liked this one better
> 
> Also please dont get turned off by the full name thing. I.e: William and Steven. I promise there is a method to my madness 
> 
> So ya I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Love y'all <3

Heart a flutter 

The early evening sky was washed in pink and a bright orange that hugged the ring of the setting sun. The edges of the sky were painted a navy blue. A warm pleasant night was approaching. 

Steven Harrington was settling in to tackle his ever growing pile of projects and assignments, when there was a tapping at his bedroom window. 

Steven stopped gnawing on his pencil and swept his gaze over to his alarm clock and smiled. 

7:30. Perfect. 

Steven quickly ducked his head into the hallway and listened briefly. His father had the tv blaring from the other room. 

Even more perfect. 

Steven made his way to the window where his very patient boyfriend was waiting for him. He clicked the latch open and let Jonathan crawl through. 

“ Hey Stevie.” 

“ Hi.” Steven responded dreamily. 

“ Feels like I haven't seen you in forever.” Jonathan said bashfully plucking at Steven`s black sweater. 

“ It's only been three days.” Steven said, a deep rouge creeping up his neck. 

“ Three days too long.” Jonathan's brown eyes seemed to caress Steven`s body and face as his gaze swept down Steven`s form. “ I swear your hair has gotten even longer.” 

It probably had. Steven`s hair was long, he had let his brown locks get long enough to hover just above his shoulders. He had let it grow out for winter since he had to walk to work. But when spring rolled around, he wanted to cut it. That was until Jonathan had insisted he keep it long 

“ I like it.” He had said, while winding a strand around his finger. 

And that was that, Steven then kept it long no matter how hot his neck got. 

His father hated the length, but that was just one more reason to keep it long. 

Annoy his father. 

Please his boyfriend. 

Jonathan cupped his cheek and drew him in for a kiss. And just like that, Steven was helpless. 

Just like always, when Jonathan was kissing him, Steven couldn't think about anything. .

He forgot about his mountain of projects and pointless assignments. He forgot about High school and how badly it was kicking his ass. He forgot about his boring, humiliating job. And about how every penny he made went to his struggling family. He forgot about his father and how odd he`d been acting around him for almost a month. 

Because when Steven was kissing Jonathan, nothing else mattered. It was like a drug. A drug Steven was more than happy to take.  
Jonathan pulled Steven closer and ground his hips on his slightly. A shot of pleasure zipped down Steven`s spine. Jonathan danced his hands down Stevens back and jammed his tongue into his mouth. He hooked his fingers in the waistband of Steven`s track pants and slowly started to work them down. Jonathan's nimble, relentless fingers never failed to set his mind on fire. 

Steven`s pants pooled around his ankles and he awkwardly stepped out of them then surged forward, eager to go back kissing. Jonathan backed Steven up until the backs of his knees hit the edge of his bed. 

It was always like this. Intoxicating, relentless and just mind numbing enough to be fun. 

Steven allowed himself to be pushed back then when Jonathan was on top of him he threaded his fingers through his boyfriends brown locks and tugged on them slightly. Steven knew what it took for Jonathan to be pleasured. It kind of annoyed Steven that during foreplay, they were polar opposites. Steven liked everything to be soft while Jonathan well, didn't. But in the end they both got off. Of course they had never gone all the way, no matter now ready they both claimed to be. It just never happened. 

Jonathan slithered his fingers under the band of Steven`s boxers and curled his hand over Steven`s rock hard cock. It didn't take his expert hand to do the job, cause soon Steven was moaning quietly into Jonathan's neck as he shot into Jonathan's hand, drenching his underwear. 

“ Well that was fun.” Jonathan said before sliding his soiled fingers into his mouth then sucking them clean. He took them out with a wet pop. “ My turn Stevie.” 

Steven grinned then settled between his boyfriend legs. He liked sucking him off, mostly because he was good at it. All the boys said so. 

Steven was just getting Jonathan's zipper down, when out of the corner of his eye, he saw something that made his heart stop. His door handle twisting open. Steven yanked the zipper back up and leaped of Jonathan then tripped back into in beat up track pants and tried his best to look nonchalant as his father walked in the room. 

If his father found the scene before him suspicious, he said nothing about it. 

“ Steven.” He boomed, making Jonathan sit up “ I just got a phone call, its time I gave you some news.” 

Steven`s spine itched. When his father had news to share with him, it never ended well for him. 

“ Father, am I in trouble?”

“ No, there are just things we need to discuss. Now get rid of him” He said gesturing to Jonathan who was as pale as a sheet on Steven`s bed. “ This most definitely doesn't concern him.” He turned on his heel and left without another word. 

Once his father left, Steven thought it best if Jonathan left out of the window. His father was not Jonathan's biggest fan. The two shared a few kisses and made plans for tomorrow then Jonathan fled into the night. When the window was firmly shut, Steven made his way into the hallway and went in the direction of his father's study. That was usually the room where the two liked to make each other the most miserable. 

Sure enough, Steven found him in the dark red armchair that faced the fireplace. Currently full of dying embers. 

Steven sat in the other chair cautiously. “ Whats going on father?” 

“ Steven your life here in Hawkins his over.” His father said, light and clear as he tossed a log onto the coals. 

Steven`s heart lurched. That was how is father worked, straight to the point no beating around the bush no gentleness what so ever. 

As his father's words worked their way under his skin Steven sat stiff, letting his blood run like ice water through his veins. 

What did that mean? And did he truly want to find out?


	2. The arrangement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven has a rough night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovey`s!
> 
> Sorry the chapter is a bit late. I tend to procrastinate a lot. 
> 
> Im so exited about the chapters coming up!!
> 
> This is a pretty angsty chap but we love angst right? 
> 
> Sooo ya that`s all I got!
> 
> See you next Monday
> 
> Enjoy the chapter!
> 
> Love y'all <3

Steven stared dumbfounded at his father as he tried not to cry.

“ Now Steven, for the past few months I've been in contact with a very important man.” His father said getting up to stand near his book shelf. 

Steven knew his father got up so he wouldn't have to look him in the eye. It was so laughably typical of him. 

“ Okay but what does this have to do with me?” Steven said slowly 

“ I'm trying to tell you.” The man snapped “ Don't interrupt me Steven.” 

Steven sank back into the plush armchair, and waited. Steven knew there was no way this would end well for him. 

His father continued. 

“ The family name is Hargrove, heard of them?” 

“ No.” 

“ They are extremely wealthy as they own many companies. Now, as you are more than aware Steven,I have a large amount of dept.” 

Steven nodded, it was the only reason he had to work at “ Scoops Ahoy” and dress like a goddamn sailor just so his family could pay bills and eat.

“ I contacted the Hargrove`s a time ago,” His father went on “ and they agreed to pay off my debts.” 

Steven`s eyes got wide 

“ And now it's time to return the favor.” 

“ I still don't know what this has to do with me.” Steven chuckled miserably. 

His father pinched the bridge of his nose. “ The man who made me debt free is Neil Hargrove. In exchange for his services, I agreed to let you be placed in a pool of young people to wedded to Neil Hargrove`s oldest son.” 

Steven squeezed his eyes shut, he already knew what was coming next. 

“ I got a phone call last night, you were evaluated and chosen.” 

Numb, Steven felt numb. He wanted to scream but that wouldn't help him. 

If he saw how uncomfortable his son was, his father did not acknowledge it in the slightest.

He went on

“ My debt was small, well in their eyes anyways. So adding your name to the pot was the only thing that would make you useful to them.” 

“ Arranged marriages don't just happen in the U.S we aren't Amish.” Steven spit. 

“ And yet.” His father mused as he pressed into his chair that he had come back to a while ago. 

“ Does mother know about this ?” Steven asked shakily. 

“ Does mother know about what?” His mother asked from the doorway, having appeared like magic. 

His father laced his fingers together “ Diane, I told him everything.” 

For a moment his mother looked horrified, and somehow Steven thought that she would be able to fix everything. 

But then. 

“ Thomas!” She shrieked “ We agreed to tell him together.” 

Steven laughed bitterly. “ So, you knew.”

“ Yes,” She said as if trying to sooth him, she never was good at that. “ Steven, this was the hardest decision we have ever had to make, please understand.” 

“ No! How dare you. This is bullshit. Im eighteen, i'm too young!”

“ No sweetie i'm sorry but in California, eighteen is the legal age to be married.” 

“ Cali-” 

“ That's probably why you were chosen,” His father piped up. “ I was told that all the other candidates were younger.” 

Stevens throat hurt from trying to keep the tears at bay. “ I suppose you're happy about this?”

Thomas chuckled “ I'm over the fucking moon. Im free now, of all my woes. All of the other peoples whose kid didn't get picked , they have to wait for some other piece of shit to need to be married. But me? I won, I don't have to worry about anything anymore.” 

Steven knew he was probably grasping at straws but he had one more point to make. Even if it was going to be fruitless. 

“ But I have a life here, I have a boyfriend.” He puffed out. 

“ And you will forget him, him and everything else. I never liked that boy to be honest, he was a terrible influence.” 

“ I could run.” Steven said, simply but sharp. 

His father snapped his head around and sneered. “ I would hunt. You. Down. 

“ Thomas.” his mother warned. 

“It's over Steven.’ Thomas hissed “ Kiss Hawkins and everything in it goodbye.” 

“ I will.” 

And with that, Steven bolted for the front door, letting it slam behind him 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Steven needed to get to Jonathan. He didn't know how to drive, so his only option was to run. His father had said only minutes ago that if he ran he would find him. But Steven was willing to take his chances if it meant seeing his boyfriend again.

Lungs burning, Steven ran a half mile in seven minutes and finally reached Jonathan's house. 

Jonathan's mother let him in and he made a beeline to his boyfriends room. But not before saying hello to Jonathan`s little brother Will. A sort of tradition between the two.

Steven threw open the door to find Jonathan sitting on his bed doing homework. 

For a split second, all the colour drained from Jonathan`s face, but he quickly recovered. 

“ H-hey Stevie, whats up? I didn't expect to see you so soon.” 

“ Okay so shit I don`t even know where to start. So um apparently my dad made some sort of deal with like the fucking mafia or something and now they are shipping me off to California to be married off to some dude I have never even met or seen.” 

A very awkward pause choked the room. 

“ A response would be nice.” Steven breathed

“ I see.” Jonathan said after awhile “ Okay well, at least you won't have to work or go to school anymore.”

“ What?” 

“ Look, i've been meaning to talk to you.” 

“ About what!” 

“ Don't yell my family can hear us.” 

“ About what Jonathan?” Steven hissed. 

“ About us, i've been meaning to well look Steven-”

“ Steven?” Steven asked, bewildered. Jonathan had never called him anything other then “ Stevie”. 

“ I've been meaning to talk to you about us.” 

“ What the fuck?” 

“ Look im sorry but I have been wanting to say this for awhile now.” 

“ I'm so confused, this is coming out of nowhere!” 

“ To you, I've been planning this for awhile.” 

“ But I-I just saw you! We were good.” Steven said voice breaking 

“ That- that was a good bye.” 

“ Fuck you, I thought-” 

“ Thought what?” 

“ I thought you loved me, I thought you would be shocked by this, I thought you would be angry. Angry at my parents angry for me. I thought you would try to protect me. I thought we could run away together. I Thought you loved me. I thought a lot of things, but i Never thought you would be breaking up with me. Not so out of the blue like this.” Steven let a tear fall. 

“ You should go Stevie.” 

“ This doesn't.- I still have so many questions” 

“ Steven-”

“ Why are you being so, I don't know cold? I don't even recognize you.” 

“ Steven! Please just fucking leave!” 

“ What- Okay you know what? Fine, fuck you Byers. I'll go. But just know that i'm about to be shipped off to be MARRIED.” 

“ Congrats.” Jonathan said burying his hands deep in his pockets. 

“ Go to Hell!” 

Steven left the Byers household feeling more numb then ever. 

With no where else to go, and his father's threat looming like a tornado over his head, Steven made his way home. 

When he finally returned, Steven headed straight to his bedroom. 

He was just about to flop down on his mattress and sleep off his pounding headache when he noticed a cream coloured envelope on his his bed. Steven flipped it over to find his name and “ Rules and Instructions” printed in red ink on the front.

Its was like a brochure introducing him to the mess that he was about to dive head first into. 

Steven threw the envelope on the floor and fell onto his bed.

Then, Steven finally let himself cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmm I wonder what Jonathan`s REAL reason was... 
> 
> Okay so that`s the end I hope you liked it, I have so may fun stuff to jam into this thing. I cant wait!!!
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated!! 
> 
> <3


	3. First Class, Fancy Free

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven learns about his husband to be and has a " super fun " plane ride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovely's !
> 
> Not much to say today. 
> 
> But i cant wait for the next chapter. That`s when we really get into the nitty gritty so stay tuned. 
> 
> Depending on how motivated i am this week i might post it a bit early < Literally so exited. 
> 
> Okay that it. 
> 
> Enjoy the chapter! 
> 
> Love y'all   
> <3

Steven had never cried himself to sleep before, but after that night's events he couldn't help it. 

Steven woke up late on Monday afternoon. He found a note and a piece of cold toast on his desk. He wolfed down the toast then spend down the hallway and locked himself in the bathroom. He took a scalding shower, giving his hair extra care since it tends to get dirtier when its long.

He crept back to his room and got dressed. The note was face down and burning a hole in his desk. 

It was from his mother. 

Steven, 

I'm so very sorry about all of this. I thought we would ease into this, but your father apparently couldn't wait for that. 

I know you are upset Steven, but you only have a week until we board the plane to California. 

Being angry won't change anything. 

Love, mom

P.S 

I really recommend you open that envelope. It will tell you almost everything. 

Steven scoffed and threw the note in his trash can and slid the plate under his door. 

His parents could deal with it. Steven wasn't in the mood to see them.

One week huh? 

Steven glanced at the envelope in question, still on the floor where he threw it the night before.   
He had vowed to never even look at it, But now he was just a little curious. 

Steven picked up the envelope. It was densely packed with papers of different sizes. 

The envelope was sealed with red wax with an insignia that was a fancy “ H “. 

Steven ripped it open and dumped its contents on the floor. 

There were mostly just pictures of postcard worthy scenes of California and some other useless things. 

The only things Steven was interested in were: 

A map of the Hargrove Estate. 

An itinerary for the day of the wedding. 

And list of things he needed to do before he boarded the plane in a week. 

But the thing he was most interested in was a file titled “ William Hargrove " . 

Steven flipped the cover open and was greeted by a photo of a handsome but frightening boy around his age. The picture looked a little like a mug shot. 

The boy - William- was standing in front of a white wall with his legs shoulder width apart, hands behind his back ( as if he were in the military ) and looking murderous. His entirely black outfit hugged him possibly a little to snug. Curly blonde hair framed a deep frown, tanned skin, just a shadow of facial hair and blue eyes that glared at Steven through through the film. 

Steven read the rest of the file but it was just the picture and a single sheet that only had things like his height and blood type listed. Nothing truly interesting. He was apparently quite tall though.

Steven turned his attention to the instructions he was given. It was pretty standard. In five days a car would arrive at his front door and take him and his family to the airport. They would then board a jet, the jet would go directly to the Hargrove Estate and land on site. When the plane touched down, staff would come and get him and give him further instructions. 

Steven also noticed a small section on “ packing “. 

Packing:

You may bring only 5 personal items ( Of your choice) with you on the aircraft and to the Estate. 

It's recommended that you avoid taking clothing ( unless it is meaningful to you ) as a new wardrobe will be provided to you, along with everything else. 

Note: WEAPONS OR DRUG PARAPHERNALIA OF ANY KIND WILL BE CONFISCATED. THIS IS THE ONLY EXCEPTION. 

Steven found that a little odd. He knew the Hargrove`s where rich - his father made that clear - but he couldn't see them providing things he already had to a stranger.

Steven just supposed he would have to wait to find out. 

Somethings about his situation made Steven just a little bit excited. But every time he figured he would be alright, his mind wandered back to the photograph of the boy he was expected to marry. 

Once he thought about that, he went back to feeling uneasy about everything. 

Steven spent his week holed up in his room ( with the exception of sneaking out to shower and get food) obsessively glancing at Williams picture and deciding what to take with him.

Steven had resigned himself to the fact that nothing he did would get himself out of this days ago.Jonathan wasn't going to save him - he had made that clear - and his father would never let him escape. 

On Saturday morning he stood on his front stoop, squeezing the strap of the duffel bag hanging off his shoulder. The bag weighed a little more than a hardcover encyclopedia. 

Steven had had a hard time picking out only five things that would connect him to his life he was leaving behind. But in the end he settled on: 

His Walkman, with ACDC`s back in black. 

His basketball sweatshirt, his favorite one.

His battered copy of lord of the flies. One of the only books that doesn't bore him to death. 

A silver lighter he found in a thunderstorm. It was engraved with the world's cheesiest moto “ Live in the moment “. Makes him smile every time. 

And finally. 

A book of poetry he stole from his English teacher. He liked making notes and even dabbled in some blackout poetry. 

Steven knew there were probably better things to take with him, but he couldn't think of any. 

And it really no longer mattered, as a white SUV came sliding up his street. 

Steven and his family got into the back. Steven had expected to see regular seats, but instead the back of the car looked like a limousine. There were bags of candy and chocolate and bottles of champagne on ice. A TV was mounted on the back of the front seat and all the seats could be massage chairs with the press of a button. Steven felt more than a little overwhelmed. He spent the journey to the airport completely zoned out.

For a while Steven thought about Jonathan, then silently cursed himself. He said he was going to forget about him. He specifically did not bring that would remind him of his now ex boyfriend. 

Thinking about Jonathan just made Steven angry. 

The car took the three of them directly onto the tarmac. 

Unlike when the car picked them up, the driver ( who had not said a single word to them the entire time ) got out and opened the door for them. 

The car stopped directly beside an almost logo less airplane, save for the the same “ H” that had been on the envelope. 

This was it, no turning back. 

Steven climbed up the ladder with shaky legs and waited just before the open door for his parents to catch up. He felt like a child again, like he needed his hand held. 

He was terrified. 

His mother climbed up after him and swatted him inside with her handkerchief.

So maybe we wouldn't be holding her hand. 

Once on the plane, Steven was greeted by three blonde ladies with plastic smiles. One of them handed him a cup of ice water and ushered him into the seating area with a wave of her hand. 

Steven`s jaw almost hit the floor upon turning the corner . 

The jet`s interior was wallpapered in a soft orange with plush carpeting to match, It had real leather seats all very wastefully spaced out, a tv in front of every seat and a bar closer to the front. His parents pushed passed him and went to the very back to sit at a table with four bar stools around it. 

Steven went and found a seat for himself while his parents sat, eyes glued to the door. 

Steven grunted as he settled in. As miserable as he was, he had to admit. His chair was incredibly comfortable. 

Steven looked around for a place to set his drink as it was numbing his hand. Miraculously he found a button to his right labeled “ table”. 

The table button, to Steven`s delight made a table rise up from the floor. Steven had to summon all his willpower to not start playing with it. 

Steven took a long swig of his water. It had lemon flavoring and Steven felt a little more relaxed. Steven drank down the rest. 

Out of the corner of his eye he saw a man in a blue suit walk to the back of the plane. Steven turned in his seat to follow him with his eyes, but the moment he did, something felt very off. Like he had been submerged in a swimming pool. 

Steven sat trying to figure out what was happening to him, when whatever it was took full effect. Then it hit him. 

He was high. 

Drugged. 

But boy did he feel great!

Steven sat high as a kite though takeoff, then once in the air Steven took his plastic cup and held onto it with his teeth. He kept both of his hands busy by playing with the table button.

One of the blonde ladies came over and took the cup from his mouth. 

“ How you feeling sweetie?” She cooed

“ Good.” Steven sighed giddily 

“ Oh good, your going to feel that quite possibly all the way up until we land. You might want to take a nap. Make it a little bit easy on yourself. The little something we put in there will make it happen anyway.” 

“ Okay!” Steven slurred happily, already curling up. 

The Blond Lady smiled at him then turned toward the back and nodded. 

Steven was just about to close his eyes when he heard voices that made him alert. Even in his haze. 

“ Is he alright?” His mother yelped

“ Oh yes ma'am, we just gave him a sedative in case he got any ideas. We give it to everyone who travels to the Estate, well as long as they are like him.” The blonde lady said sweetly. 

“ Well that's fine, we just don't need him dead before everything goes down.” He heard his father say sharply. 

“ Glad that settled.” A second male voice - the Blue Man- said “ Now let's talk business.” 

Steven heard murmuring and papers rustling.

“ Okay.” The Blue Man said “ I'll make this quick - not a lot of information to cover - then we can all enjoy a relaxing trip.” 

“ Yes!” His parents said in unison.

“ Now you contacted the Hargrove`s to pay off your debt of one hundred thousand dollars, they agreed. In exchange they found it fitting to enlist the services of your son, Steven Harrington to participate in forming a domestic partnership with a Hargrove of a senior members choosing, therefore aiding my employers in ever growing the Hargrove name. You agreed. That's that. Once we arrive at the estate your boy will become our responsibility and we will take him off your hands. Of course you may stay for his wedding or you can fly back - all expense paid of course - immediately. 

Steven heard his mother murmur something to his father while he winded a strand of hair around his finger. He almost wished he has fallen asleep when he was told. He could feel the drug circulating in his system making him warm and sleepy. This conversation was boring him. 

Until it wasn`t. 

“ Oh yes.” The Blue Man said “ Im supposed to verify that you tied up the loose end. Your son's boyfriend?” 

Steven froze. Jonathan. 

The Blue Man continued. “ It would be a real problem if he still had a significant other out there. Can we assume that he is rid of him?” 

“ Yes. Don't worry I promised the Byers boy a large sum of money - eventually- if he broke it off with Steven. Everything is taken care of.” 

What? 

Jonathan was bribed to break up with Steven. That was his reason.That meant that he probably still loved him. 

In that moment, Steven forgot about all the fancy and expensive things he had been exposed to lately and remembered all the things - the normal things - he was leaving behind. Just because his father couldn't spend money properly. 

His home. 

His school.

His life. 

His... 

His Jonathan. 

A tear rolled down his cheek as the adults voices came back full blast. Steven gripped the arm rests with white knuckles. 

He was truly helpless in this situation. There was really no one who was going to save him. It had all happened so fast. 

He was so sad and confused and angry. 

Steven stood up and realized there wasn't long before he passed out 

He stumbled into the adults view. 

The plane swayed around him. 

His parents looked at him. 

Steven gathered up all his everything. 

“ Fuck you.” He said in a tone that surprised even himself. 

Then he fell on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Stevie. Just because he was bribed doesn't mean he`s an angel again.
> 
> So yes Parchiko called it ^ ( Go eat a cookie) 
> 
> Next chap we meet Barb and Billy and I cant freakin wait!!!!
> 
> Byee!


	4. Meetings : The good and the ugly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven meets some new people... some are better then others

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof. Me? Putting out a chapter early ( ish )? Its more likely then you think. 
> 
> Hello loveys! 
> 
> Here it is The one that kicks this shit into high gear. I hope you like it. I really wrestled with it. 
> 
> Welp that`s pretty much all I got.
> 
> Enjoy the chapter. 
> 
> Love y'all 
> 
> See you Monday
> 
> <3

Steven woke up back in his seat, still in the plane that was now landed and empty. 

Steven gathered up his bag then bolted off the plane, not liking being all by himself. He sped down the ladder and almost bumped into the man who was standing at the bottom. 

“ Hello.” The man greeted “ My name is Ronald, and I am your personal attendant until your wedding.” 

His words were clearly rehearsed but he still came across very friendly, Ronald was a short balding man with small tufts of grey hair dotted all over his egg like head. He wore a three piece blue suit and held a plastic clipboard. 

“ Okay,” he continued “ So I don't mean to rush but you were out longer than we expected so we are a tad behind schedule. So let's get a move on okay Mr.Harrington?” 

“ Okay, ya sure. Sorry `bout that.” Steven said shakily. 

“ Oh don't worry it's not really a problem.” Ronald smiled “ Your parents are waiting, your father said he wants some say in your revamping process.” 

“ I`m sorry? Revamping? You're giving me a makeover!” 

“ Yes, but don't worry nothing to drastic.” 

The pair started walking along the landing strip when a shiny red golf cart came out of nowhere and took them the rest of the way to the main building. 

The estate was made up of a huge house that looked like a renovated warehouse but with more balconies then industrial sheet metal. And a vast green yard that seemed to stretch for miles, which Steven found odd for California, even if he had never been. 

“ Its pretty green here, where are the beaches? This is California right?” 

Ronald chuckled “ Yes this is California, and don't worry we are an hour away from the nearest beach, this house is out of the way of everything and everyone just the way the Hargrove`s like it.”

“ Okay, so now you take me to get made up?” 

“ Indeed.” 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Steven`s parent where waiting in a badly wallpapered “ sitting room” sipping tea, tight lipped and stiff backed. 

Ronald waved his father over leaving his mother to bask in the powdery soft pink flowers the stuffy little room had to offer. 

The three of them walked down a well lit hallway lined with paintings of several old men who looked like they had baseball bats shoved up their asses. Steven knew it would take a least a month to learn the layout of the house. 

Their destination was apparently a beauty parlor. Sure it was small and only had two chairs but to Steven it was cozy. Except for the fact that there were no mirrors in front of the chairs. 

Ronald entered the room with a flourish and the young woman who was sitting in the chairs reading a magazine, leaped to attention.

“ Barbara!” Ronald said “ We have one for you.” 

“ Okay.” She clipped “ And its Barb, i've told you a hundred times.” 

Barb had short curly red hair and warm brown eyes behind thick rimmed glasses. As for her wardrobe, well Steven just hoped she wouldn't be the one dressing him.

“Okay!” Ronald singsonged “ Let's get to work shall we?” 

Steven put his bag down when Barb beckoned him into the chair and put a cape over his shoulders. “ So should we start with a cut?” 

“ Yes, dear god.” His father said finally after standing in the doorway like a ghost for so long “ Cut that shit off.” 

And with that he walked out followed by Ronald who sent a friendly wave in Steven`s direction. 

So that's all his father wanted to control in his revamping process. Cut his hair. Of fucking course that's what he wanted. 

“ Don't worry,” Barb said after they had left “ It doesn't suit you anyways.” 

“ Okay but don`t cut to much off.” 

“ Dude, seriously? No offence but I have never seen such greasy hair, just trust me I won't wreck you. There's a reason I got hired to do this.” 

After a few seconds of silence while Barb fiddled around with scissors, Steven felt he really had to get out what had been sitting on his chest ever since it came out of his father's mouth. It was burning a hole in him. He just wanted SOMEONE`S sympathy. 

Too bad he would soon find out Barb is not a dealer of such.

“ I had a boyfriend. I mean before all this.” 

“ Oh? I'm assuming you broke up.” 

“ Yes, but only because my father paid him off.” 

“ Hold on, it sounds like you're defending him.” 

“ Who?” 

“ Your ex.” 

“ Well ya, my father bribed him. He probably didn't want to break up. He was forced.” 

“ Look, I think you're giving him to much credit.” 

“ What do you mean?” 

“ Well, okay so i'm assuming you think he still loves you. Like if he didn't have money coming his way, he would have fought for you. Right?” 

“ Yeah!” 

“ Dude. I want you to think about for a second. Really think about it.” 

What? 

What was she talking about? 

It wasn't his fault-

Oh. 

Even Steven -who had worshiped the very ground Jonathan had walked on- could admit, Barb had a point. Steven had truly treasured their relationship. It had been his first. If you don't count a few guys here and there, that Steven had tried on for size when he needed his dick sucked. But apparently none of it had mattered to Jonathan. If he had, he would have fought for him. Money or no money. Hell, he should have rejected the money if he had truly cared. There really was no seeing around the asshole-ary once it had become clear. 

“ You give pretty good advice.” 

“ Thank you, Its want I do. Come for a cut, stay for the epiphany`s” 

Steven`s epiphany left a sour taste in his mouth. 

“ Okay.” She said lightly “ I'm going to start cutting now.” 

“ Okay. But my good looks are in your hands. Please don't turn me into a troll.” 

Barb laughed and some tension in Steven`s shoulders melted away. “ Relax, troll is not the look i'm going for.” 

He decided it was time for a change of conversation

“ So are you a Hargrove?” Steven asked only cringing a little as she wet down his hair, clipped part of it up and started cutting. Not seeing what she was doing was terrifying. 

“ Nope. My last name is Holland, I had met some guy a few years ago - a Hargrove- we became friends and he got me a job here.” 

“ Well that's nice of him, at least you're here on your own free will.” He said, mumbling the last part. 

“ By the way, I know your last name is Harrington but I never did get your first name.” 

“ Oh right, its Steven.” 

Barb scoffed “ No teenager has that name and goes by it. I mean it's an old man name.” She said clipping up a new section. “ Most people would shorten that.” 

“ To what? Like Steve?” 

“ Ya, Steve is good. Makes sense.” 

“ Okay then, I guess Steve is fine.” 

Steve. Although Barb had helped, he felt like he was finally in control of something. Even if it was such a small thing. Everyone was always doing things behind his back so now he was getting the drop on them. He wasn't his father`s mediocre at best Steven. He wasn't Jonathan`s Stevie who could be thrown away for a check. He was Steve now, just some guy, some guy who`s in California to get married. And for whatever reason ,Steve felt a little better. He was done being walked all over. 

“ Just think of it like a fresh start.” 

“ Ya sure.” He said, trailing off. 

“ Look Steve, I know your situation isn't ideal but you`re doing a lot better than most people.” 

“ Oh ya?” He said, interested. 

“ Yup, I've had some people get in this chair kicking and screaming. One girl had to be held down while I tried to pick sticks out of her hair, apparently she got caught in a bush while trying to get away.” 

“ Wow, this place sounds charming.” 

“ It's really okay actually.” She said cheerfully. “ I live here and I think it's great.” 

“ Sorry if that sounded snippy. I think i'm more okay with all of this. I mean sure I would like to pick who I marry but i'm sure it will be fine. I think.” 

“ Most people end up pretty happy. You just have to get along with whoever you got paired up with.” 

“ Makes sense.”

“ Okay the cut is done.” 

“ That reminds me, what's with the lack of mirrors?” 

“ Some weird tradition, like you're being reborn as a Hargrove and only then can you see yourself. Some stupid shit like that.” 

“ Sounds kinda culty.” 

“ Right?” She laughed “ Okay let's finish up, Ronald will be back any minute. 

Barb washed and conditioned his hair. Touched up the cut then blow dried and styled it. Then she gave him a mirror to check the results.

It was very fluffy. And tall. He liked it. It was different.  
“ You are definitely good at what you do.”

“ Naturally.” 

Ronald came for him a bit later, fawning over his hair. He then directed him out of the room to his next “ Appointment” 

“ I'll be here if you need to talk!” Barb called after him. 

“ I'll probably take you up on that!” Steve called back “ Thanks for the cut!” 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Steve was taken to get a new outfit from a very old man who got far to close with his measuring tape and looked like he would rather be doing anything else. But soon he was decked out in black shiny shoes,grey dress pants, a white undershirt and a grey blazer to tie everything together. So said the old man. 

Ronald then directed him into a well decorated room furthur into the house ( which was more like a maze then Steve had expected). He sat on an ottoman waiting for something. Ronald wouldn't tell him anything. Nor would any of the staff that came in and out,putting trays of food on a table. 

Suddenly there was a commotion in the hallway before the door was flung open and a very angry, disgruntled boy was pushed through the door. 

William. In the flesh. 

He was mostly the same as the person from the picture ( looks wise) save for a few small details. For one thing, William had his eyebrow pierced. A black rod had been stuck through the skin then right beside it was a small loop. It was apparent that someone had tried to put him in the same outfit as Steve but William had refused the blazer. He had pushed the sleeves of the under shirt up a little past his elbows revealing a number of tattoos. 

His left arm revealed a red scorpion twisting up his elbow. 

On his right forearm were the words “ HELL AND BACK” written in bold black ink 

Then he had “ Angel Bait” scrawled across his knuckles. His pinky finger on his left hand had a pentagram, presumably to make every finger have something. 

Steve realized that maybe he was staring a bit too hard, but William didn't seem to care. 

William looked at him through his mane of curls and licked his upper lip, which Steve now noticed was dripping blood.

“ Well, well, well.” William said approaching Steve slowly. “ Looks like I get to marry a pretty boy.” 

Steve almost tripped over his feet trying to get out of William`s way. 

“ Relax bitch, i'm just going to see what their bribing us with.” 

William then proceeded to the food table and popped an olive in his mouth. Steve couldn't imagine that the olive mixing with the blood tasing any good but William gave nothing away and turned back to him. 

“ Want one?” William asked, offering Steve an olive. 

“ N-no thank- you.” 

“ Suit yourself, so I just found out about this shit ten fucking minutes ago. How long have you known?” 

“ A week.” 

“ Oh ya? Are you excited?” He asked sarcastically. 

“ What no, the only reason im here is because my dad cant seen to keep in bank account in order.” 

William looked at Steve up and down like he was seeing him for the first time. “ Well I guess we both have daddy issues. No wonder they played cupid with us two huh? Matched made in heaven.” 

“ Fuck off man, i'm not thrilled about this either. Okay? So can we no kill each other?” 

“ We`ll see. Never did catch your name pretty boy.” 

“ They didn't tell you?”

“ They don't tell me shit.” 

“ Steve.” 

“ Steve? Oh boy. I got me a pretty boy accountant as my husband to be.”  
Steve really couldn't catch a break when it came to his name. Apparently.

“ Do you have to be a dick? Especially right now?” 

“ Now is a good of time as any. The road to divorce is a long one.” He said lighting up a cigarette. The spark lighting up his bloody face. 

“ Hey um Will-” Steve started

“ No.”

“ No?”

“ Don't call me that, only my shit eating father calls me William. So don't.” 

“ Okay so what the hell am I supposed to call you? Will?” 

“ Fuck no. I go by Billy.” 

“ What are you, nine?”

“ Ohh. Looks like I got a feisty one.” 

“ Okay well I was just wondering why your face is pouring blood.”

Billy licked at the blood again as if remembering that he was in fact bleeding, although is was coming to an end. 

“ Oh all this. Well my dear old dad decided that my piercing isn't appropriate for our little get together so he ripped it out. Can`t see how this is better.” 

Billy then dipped his hand into the punch bowl that was on the table and used a scoop of it to wash off the blood.

Lovely. Just lovely. 

“ Well looks like our ten minutes are up. And I don't know about you but i'm head over heels. How bout a kiss?” 

“ Wha-” 

Billy swooped in a planted a hard fast kiss on Steve`s closed mouth. 

Billy grinned and turned on his heel and headed for the door.  
Then he turned back “ There, its like were already married. Make sure your dress is low cut ok? See you at the altar pretty boy.” 

Billy slammed the door behind him. And Steve felt like screaming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Steve you are certainly in for it...
> 
> I hope y'all like what I did with Billy. I found it pretty challenging as my last fic portrayed him as a big ol softy.  
> But I Really wanted to make him a dick for this one. 
> 
> I`m not going to immediately throw them right into the wedding. So next chapter will be the three days until then : ) 
> 
> ALSO, Barb is going to be a friend to all in this one and I love her. 
> 
> Okay I think that`s all I wanted to say 
> 
> Leave comments ( I LOVE reading them and I respond to all of them ) and kudos if you can 
> 
> Thank you!!!  
> Bye <3


	5. Three Day`s Grace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve gets a taste of the silver spoon life and has to deal with a very grouchy Billy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovely`s ! 
> 
> Merry Christmas! And if im being serious happy new year as well. 
> 
> Ya, sorry the chapter is so late, but it was indeed just Christmas so I hope you can forgive me. 
> 
> Maybe you can count this as a late present from me?
> 
> That`s all I got. 
> 
> Enjoy the chapter! ( Its extra long cause my brain wouldn`t stfu ) 
> 
> See you soon?.... Idk my upload schedule is fucked. Sigh. 
> 
> Love y'all 
> 
> <3

Chapter five

After Billy left, Ronald came to collect him to feed him more information about the wedding and his future as a Hargrove. But Steve wasn't listening to any of it. He should have known, from the moment he first laid eyes on Billy in the picture back in his bedroom in Hawkins. He should have known from the murderous look he had shot the camera. He should have known what kind of person he would be. And he would have been right. 

Ronald lead him to a huge bedroom where he would be staying until he and Billy were married. At that point they would both move into a suit of their own. It looked like a hotel room with a large queen sized bed with satin sheets and more pillows then Steve knew what to do with. Plush carpets long white flowy curtains and a pristine bathroom with a Jacuzzi tub gave the impression of “ Don't touch anything”. The room was far too fancy and sterile. Like a hotel room Steve would deem to expensive. 

Ronald gave him a quick tour of the room ( probably unnecessary). He explained that all of his outfits for the next three days would be delivered each morning before he gets his new wardrobe. Finally, Ronald directed his attention to the phone in the corner and told him it was a 24 hour room service line and Steve could have whatever he wanted. 

Ronald left with a wave, and Steve was left alone for the first time since being back home. He should have liked it. Being able to find his mental footing. Truly think things out, but Steve didn't really have anything to think about. Everything was done. The ink was dry. Steve knew that, he wasn't fighting that anymore. But now what? 

What was a teenager supposed to do in a room that looked like it was right out of a page of a magazine? He didn't belong in this environment. He`d had a twin bed for his entire life and now he was looking at a bed he was sure had about nine different sheets - probably silk- and about twenty pointless throw pillows. Rich people flaunt their richness in strange ways. 

Steve longed to go and find Barb to hopefully cement their budding friendship, but he couldn't remember where the salon was. Not to mention it was quite late so she was probably back in her own room. Therefore he was stuck in Casa de Catalog. 

A knock at the door drove him out of his thoughts. When he opened it a girl with a perky ponytail and blinding white teeth shoved a pile into his hands and left. 

The pile consisted of a new white towel, a set of flannel pajamas and a folded note. 

Steve was obviously most intrigued about the note. He set the pile on his bed and opened it. 

The note was short and to the point. It was written in blue ink with very neat, clean handwriting. 

‘ Hey I'm sorry about earlier. ‘

That was it. Just five words and almost no punctuation. Steve knew who it was from. 

He just didn't really believe him. 

Steve decided it was time to settle down for the night. 

He ran himself a scalding bath and turned on the jets ( after only struggling a little bit to do so). Looking around the bathroom lead him to discovering and large bottle of bubble bath. Steve had never had a bubble bath as he never really took baths. But and the present moment he thought “ fuck it” and dumped half the bottle into the water. The bath immediately started to make mountains of foam and Steve had to kill the water rather fast as the not let the suds flow over the edge. Steve ran back to his bag and grabbed his book then returned to the bathroom,shed his clothes and climbed inside. The jets soothed away his tension and the hot water lapped over his shoulder like kisses. He could probably get used to this. Steve inhaled the lavender scented bubbles and lost himself in the world of pre-teen boys who where forced to fend for themselves on a deserted island after a plane crash. 

\----

Steve had only gotten to page forty five when he realized that the bath water had turned a tad chilly and when his stomach told him that he was hungry. He fiddled with the wide array of buttons and eventually got the tub to drain. 

He put on the new pajamas and picked up his room`s phone, and called the “ room service “ line. A perky voice answered and after a quick chat about the menu, Steve got himself a cheeseburger, onion rings and a vanilla milkshake. 

While he waited for his food, he walked around his room to make it his definition of sleep appropriate. He took the pillows of his bed one by one and put them in the corner. He turned on the tv and found some shitty soap opera to fill the silence then opened his window, wanting to cool down the room that had become stuffy. He found a bunch of light switches on the wall and dimmed the lights. The room that had started out so uninviting had become cozy and pleasant. 

A while later a knock at the door alerted him and he went to collect his food. He thanked the man who delivered it and went and sat in front of the tv. The soap opera marathon he found himself invested it, was really heating up. Half an hour later the food was gone and the drama was winding down ( after someone's dad had been shot and an old lady had been pushed down the stairs, twice) and Steve felt happily exhausted. He brushed his teeth with a toothbrush and paste that had been provided and pulled back the covers on his bed and sank down into the mattress. 

The food sat in the pit of his belly making him full and happy. The jets from the bath had beat his muscles into jelly and he was now in a state of bliss. He pulled the blankets up to his chin, and let the gentle wind, blowing through his window lull him to sleep. 

\----

Steve woke up at about dick o'clock in the morning. He was dreading waiting the remaining amount of time before the day kicked into high gear. But apparently it was early enough for Ronald to burst in and start rambling about his obligations for the day. 

A team of various people came and dressed him in a pair of black designer jeans that he would have never been able to afford under his old circumstances, paired with a plain white tee shirt and brand new combat boots that reflected the light on the toe. 

Steve almost squealed when Barb waltzed through the door with a small cart. She grinned at him and directed him to a chair in the corner. 

“ I'm here to fix your hair,” She said pulling various tools and products off the cart “ But between you and me i'm mostly here to gossip.” 

Steve laughed as Barb started working some goop that smelled like coconut through his hair. “ Ya, I wanted to come and talk with you last night but I probably would have gotten lost.” 

“ It seems like a maze right? Seriously though this place can be pretty damn boring. A lot of the house is just conference rooms and offices. All the rooms you are not allowed in are locked. Trust me you'll get the hang of it.” 

Robert came in and told Steve that once Barb was done, his breakfast would be delivered, then he would have an hour before he would be driven to is “appointment”. 

“ I swear that man never sleeps.” Barb said as Robert scurried out the door “ Anyways I have A LOT of questions for you.”

“ Shoot.” 

“ Okay so I forgot to ask. Who the hell are you marrying?” She asked excitedly spraying his hair with a geyser of hairspray, then pulling up a chair of her own. 

Oh ya. Steve always forgot that he was only there to marry that blonde pit bull. The fancy stuff around him always clouds that detail. Perhaps he was more materialistic than he thought. 

“ Billy Hargrove.” He said, the name coming up his throat like a thick paste. 

“ Holy shit! You're going to marry Billy? Damn, I guess he really fucked up this time.” 

“ What?” 

“ Ya, so it's no secret around here that Billy and his dad don't get along. Trust me they dont hide that fact from everyone at all. So his dad is always saying that Billy is going to single handedly ruin the Hargrove`s reputation.” 

“ How?” 

“Well, i'm assuming you met him?” 

“ I had the backhanded honor of meeting him, yes.” 

Barb smiled at that then continued “ So his tattoos and piercings and shit? His dad would pay him a million dollars if he would get rid of them. Although, that is why he has them if we're being honest. Spite. Oh and he also has a pretty long list of petty felonies. Like speeding, shoplifting and vandalism to name a few, and that doesn't look good for his dad either. Billy`s also had some ‘ friendships’ if you catch my drift. All that adds up. So what i'm saying is if he's forced to do even only one thing that would his father look better, Neil would do it. Getting another Hargrove into the ranks would do that, you're the Hargrove.” 

“ I see,” Steve said processing her words “ But how the fuck am I supposed to marry him without him killing me?” 

Barb sighed “ Ya, look I know he`s a bit of an asshole okay? Even he will admit that, but he does try. His dad is the biggest dick wad you've ever met and I don't think Billy knows how to deal with the emotions his dad stirs up. I know it's not an excuse but he does mean well. Were - were friends.” 

Steve was starting to think that he and Billy were far more alike then he would like to admit. 

“ Really?” 

“ Ya long story.” 

“ So you mean to say, he`ll come around to me?” 

“ I think so. When you met he probably just had his walls up. He's pretty untrusting of new people but he thaws out in the end.” She shot him a little smile “ Just give everything time, Rome wasn't built in a day and neither is romance.”

They talked for a little while longer until Barb had to leave for one of her clients.  
Steve thought about turning his TV back on, but channel surfing would just make him anxious. He had half an hour before Ronald would be coming to get him. Steve decided that now was a good a time as any to go explore the estate. He left his room and trotted down the long beige hallway. 

He found that most of the Estate was incredibly boring as Barb had said with a few exceptions. There were three floors and he took an elevator up to the second. The first floor ( the one his room was on) was mostly to house guests and and people who were in the same situation as Steve. The second floor was Steve`s favorite by far. Sure it had the before mentioned offices and other locked doors but then he found a large kitchen, a fully equipped gym, pools: indoor and outdoor and even a massive ball room. The third floor however was inaccessible without a key card, so he took the elevator back to his room. When he returned, Ronald was already waiting for him. 

Steve let slip that he had liked what the second floor had to offer and Ronald flashed him a knowing smile. 

Ronald led him up to the second floor and unlocked a door with his master key. Beyond the door was a huge garage packed to bursting with classic cars and brand new, polished sports cars. Steve was practically drooling. He felt like a kid in a toy store. 

“ Wow.” Steve sighed ‘ i've never seen so many in one place before” 

“ Would you like to have one? It can be arranged. Of course if you don't like any on the floor here, you can send for one and it could be here by Tuesday.” 

“ Oh no. I don't drive, I was only admiring.“ 

“ You can get an instructor if you like. “ 

Ronald must have seen that Steve was getting overwhelmed, because he smiled and assured Steve into a shiny silver Jeep and they took off for some unknown destination. 

\----

Steve and Ronald rode in silence for an hour until they reached a small outdoor market. Steve thanked the driver and hopped out of the jeep. The market was very picturesque. There were around thirty different booths selling various things. Fruit, clothes, jewelry, plants, wooden toys, there was even and entire stand just dedicated to tea. 

But Steve was mostly interested in the fuming Billy a few meters away. 

Steve turned to Ronald and whispered “ So were going to hang out or something today?”  
“ Of coarse, you get a few days to get to know each other. Make it a bit easier.” 

Billy was accompanied by two massive bodyguards whom Steve suspected were there to protect the shoppers from Billy not the other way around. 

Billy was also sporting a nasty black eye and well, if looks could kill everyone in the vicinity would be dead. 

Steve got closer to Billy to greet him, but then noticed the body guards tighten their grip on Billy`s arms. Like Billy was going to pounce on him. The thought amused Steve to no end. Like without the body guards there, Steve would be doomed. Some fucking blond guy with a black eye would hurt him if he got close, he did have the glare down pat though. So there Billy stood, looking like a lion with a shock collar. A somewhat tame predator. 

“ Hey,” Steve greeted slowly “ Guess we have a play date.” 

Billy sneered “ Ya let's play ‘ drown the pretty boy in the ocean’.” 

“ Listen asshole, why don't you check your attitude cause you are not scaring me.” 

“ Whatever.” Billy said after a minute. His words would suggest that Steve had left him speechless, but he was still smirking. He moved forward like he wanted into Steve`s space but a the body guards grabbed at him again. 

Steve was getting annoyed. Steve wasn't helpless, the bodyguards were honestly unnecessary in Steve`s opinion. Billy wouldn't hurt him, cause if he did, there would very well be consequences. As Ronald had said on his first day in California, he was the Hargrove`s responsibility now 

“ You two,” Steve started, referring to the two men on either side of Billy “ Let him go, he clearly already has enough bruises.” 

The two guards jumped at being talked to. “ Yes sir.” one of them said and they both took their hands away from Billy. 

It was odd being listened to, especially by two men who probably didn't have to. Steve didn't have any real authority over them. Did he? 

Ronald dismissed the body guards with a flick of his fingers and walked away. Billy eyed Steve carefully, and started after Ronald. 

“ My fucking hero.” Billy said into Steve`s ear with a hiss as he passed him.

That settled it. Billy Hargrove was all bark and no bite. If if he really was as much of a lunatic as everyone said, he couldn't wait to see it. 

The rest of their “Bonding Day” was both boring and awkward. When Steve tried to chat to “ make it a bit easier”, Billy said maybe ten words to him. Nine were condescending and rude and one was “ Bye”. Nevertheless, Steve still slept like a baby that night after he got back. 

The second day was the so much worse. They were forced to walk around a public park in the hot sun for hours. They said nothing to each other. Once again Steve had tried but he was ignored and glared at. By the end they were absolutely miserable, and Steve wanted to stab whoever was planning their outings. 

However, the third day was far different. 

Billy apparently, had decided that bothering Steve was way more fun then ignoring him. He stuck to Steve like glue and did everything in his power to piss him off as they worked their way through the endless galleries in an art museum Ronald had taken them to . 

Billy blew in his ear, tugged on his hair and poked him on the cheek relentlessly until he got what he wanted: a very annoyed Steve. 

“ What are you? Six?” Steve hissed when Billy pulled him down beside him on a bench facing some renaissance painting. 

“ And a half.” Billy fake pouted while twirling a curl around his finger. 

“ What are you doing?” 

“ C`mon were bonding. That's what this stupid day if for isn't it? ”

“ Ya but.. I mean.” 

“ Look, I don't know what the fuck is happening and I hate it. I don't know you, and now i'm expected to marry you? It's fucking bullshit.” 

“ You don't think I understand that? Because I do. Obviously.” 

“ Fuck off, I don't want your fucking sympathy.” 

Steve looked away from Billy and noticed two girls in the corner staring at a marble statue, holding hands. For whatever reason, he wondered what Jonathan was up to. Probably studying or playing video games with his brother, helping his mom. Typical Jonathan stuff no doubt. 

“ Let's make a deal,” Steve said to Billy. Billy flicked his gaze over to him. If he was being honest, Billy's blue eyes were so different from Jonathan's warm brown, it sent a chill up his spine. “ In one year, if we want, if we still aren't feeling this thing we are being forced to feel, we get a divorce.” 

Billy`s eyes got wide “ Are you shitting me?” 

“ Nope.” Steve chuckled “ Here's my logic. I'm thinking that in one year, that should be enough time for me to have been a Hargrove. They can add me to their books, my number can still count. And you well, they'll see it as I was just too weak or something. Your dad can get off your case.” 

Billy quirked an eyebrow at that, it looked weird with the piercing. His eyebrow made a “ W ”. 

“ I um, met Barb.” 

Billy smiled “ Ah yes, that damn chatterbox. Well ya he is a piece of shit. But you probably knew that without talking to her.” 

Steve poked Billy`s purple eye with a smirk. “ Just a little.” 

“ Okay fine i'll bite. I like your plan” 

“ Ya?” 

“ Ya.”

“ Alright then,” Steve said smiling lightly “ We just have to tolerate each over until then. “ 

“ I think we can manage.” Billy quipped, getting up from the bench and joining Ronald at a weird statue of a huge toothbrush with arms. 

A year. Wait just one year. That's all Steve had to do. Then he would saunter back into Hawkins and make Jonathan beg on his knees to take Steve back. And he would. Steve can be very persuasive. Oh the joy he would feel at seeing Jonathan on his knees with tears in his eyes, begging to suck Steve's dick again. But he wouldn't. Steve wouldn't let him back into his pants or his life. In one year he would go back. But only to tell is father and and Jonathan where they can shove it. Then he would go and see the world. And how sweet it will be.

Until then he would get married, he would become a Hargrove. It was a pretty good gig. Be a millionaire for a year. Sure he would be stuck with Billy, but he could deal with him. No problem 

Steve followed his companions from gallery to gallery, each one more boring then the last.  
And Ronald seemed to know a fact about every piece in every glass case. Facts he dished out to Steve and Billy without a second thought. 

At least Ronald was enjoying himself. 

The Hargrove`s should have let Barb plan their “ Bonding Day”. At least then they would be playing laser tag or something. 

Billy was getting restless. He proved that by sighing loudly when Ronald would start talking about one old thing after another. Eventually Billy wandered away only to resurface a few minutes later with a lollipop. 

Billy was leaned against a wall, flicking his lighter over and over, looking at a group of kids on a field trip who were all screaming about a painting featuring a few - God forbid - naked women. 

Steve left Ronald to his own devices and found his way over to Billy, snatching his lighter and tucking it into his own pocket. 

“ You can have this back when I trust you won't ruin priceless art.” 

“ Already nagging huh? Its official you're definitely a bottom.” Billy said sarcastically, crunching his lollipop and tossing the stick over his shoulder. 

“ How does that make me-” He started 

Billy squeezed Steve on the nape of his neck “ Im bored pretty boy, let's bail.” 

“ Where to?” 

“ `Dun know, carpe diem?” 

Steve couldn't help but smile at that. 

The next time Ronald turned his back to them, they bolted out of the gallery and flew out of the museum and down the main stairs onto the front street. 

They ducked into a nearby ally, waiting to see if any of the guards that had been stationed around the museum to keep them there, were after them. Sure enough a few seconds later about ten people descended the stairs, half went right and the other half ran right by them. Steve was grinning ear to ear, giddy with adrenaline. 

“ Okay seriously.” Steve panted “ Where are we going?” 

“ Chill the fuck out.” Billy hissed, peeking around the wall “ We can't go anywhere far, they may not look like much but they are experts at tracking me down. Its honestly annoying as shit.” 

After Billy deemed the coast clear. They cautiously walked around the block, small talking about nonsense. Steve asked Billy If he knew when their wedding was, but that just earned him a dirty look that made him roll his eyes. What was his problem? All he had to say was that he didn't know. 

Steve noticed Billy wistfully eyeing a soft pretzel cart across the street. Steve had never had a soft pretzel. He tugged on Billy`s sleeve to get his attention back on Steve. 

“ Do you have money?” Steve asked, his stomach growled. 

Wordlessly, Billy pulled out his wallet and drew from it a red credit card and a few fifties.

“ Woah.” Steve breathed. 

Billy rolled his eyes and clapped him on the back of his head. Billy made to cross the street but then Steve noticed a burly man wearing a turtleneck and an earpiece dart around the corner. Steve grabbed Billy`s arm and yanked him back into one of the shops behind them. 

The shop, it turned out was a tattoo parlor. The man behind the counter reminded Steve of a snake. His narrow head short black hair the way he seemed to never stop moving and jittering. Even his eyes were yellow, Steve was pretty sure they were just contacts. 

“ Hello,” The man greeted smoothly “ What can I do for you boys today?” 

Steve wanted to back out of the door, but Billy moved further in and started up a conversation with the snake man. 

“ Hey,” Billy said “ Is Marco in?” 

Apparently Billy had been here. Of coarse. 

“ Yes,” Said the man “ I will get him for you.” 

The man left through a curtain and Billy went and sat in one of the chairs. 

“ Wait what's happening?” 

“ I just want to see if I can get my piercing replaced.” 

“ Are you for real?!” 

“ Why not? I mean we're here and it's bugging me 

“ Are you actually serious? We are kind of on the run.” 

“ Yup”

“ Now? “ 

“ Yes. Holy shit, get off my dick “

Steve huffed and went to look at the various sketches around the shop. Steve had always thought about getting a tattoo but the drawings on the wall were definitely not his style. Steve would prefer something meaningful, but it seemed all the shop had to offer was skulls, snakes and pictures of the devil. 

After a minute, a blonde guy was on the shop floor and talking to Billy. The guy - Marco - was tall, dressed in leather pants and a vest with nothing under it. He wore far to many necklaces, had full sleeve tattoo`s and was annoyingly handsome. He was also getting pretty close to Billy. 

Steve zipped over to hear what they were talking about. 

“ I don`t think a new lip stud is a good idea.” Marco said 

“ Why not?” 

“ You said it got ripped out? Ya, that's going to be pretty raw. It'll be fine in a few weeks im sure but for now I would have to say no.” 

“ Fine, but i'm not leaving here without a new one. I'll just put it somewhere different.” 

“ Suit yourself, think about where you want it. I'll go get my stuff.” 

“ I gotta ask,” Steve said after Marco left. “ Is this really just about your dad? Like pissing him off and stuff.” 

Billy scoffed “ Yes. It started out with the hope that a piercing would make him notice me. Make him be a fucking father for once But it didn't so I got a tattoo then another one. Then I got a speeding ticket. Then he noticed. But he just hit me. I decided to see how far I could push him. So ya this is all out of spite but I like it. It's like telling him ‘ Go fuck yourself ‘ without actually saying it. I know it kills him to have me as a son. He hates how much I ruin his image. But nothing makes me happier. It might seem retarded to piss him off on purpose especially when the consequences can be so black and blue. But if I do, I think i'm showing him that even if he rips one out, I don't care i'll just put another one back in. And then maybe one day he'll just leave me the fuck alone.” 

Billy`s tangent was said with him staring straight ahead and monotone. Like his thoughts were just spilling out without him meaning to. Steve wondered if he was supposed to hear all that. But he did. 

He truly was like Billy. Two different boys, with two different fathers who happened to act almost the same. Maybe it was a match made in heaven. 

“ Get your nose pierced.” Steve said after a minute. “ If you are still thinking of a spot.” 

Something in Billy's eyes softened. 

Twenty minutes later, the guards who had been hunting them finally caught up. But by then Billy, was rocking a brand new piercing like a suit of armor. 

Ronald was there shaking his head when Steve approached him. He felt bad about bailing, and he hoped Ronald wouldn`t get in trouble because of him. But he didn't really regret it, especially not when Billy touched his back on the way to the car he would take back to the estate. Steve got into the other car that was waiting, and it sped off into the late afternoon. 

Progress had been made, and for that, Steve was happy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh are you two catching feelings for each other already? ; ) 
> 
> Hope you liked it.
> 
> Next chapter is the wedding! 
> 
> As always, I love your comments and kudo`s 
> 
> Have a great weekend and new years! 
> 
> Byee.


	6. Wedding Bells

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve gets married! But its weird and awkward! Because of coarse it is! Fuckin Hargroves man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelys! 
> 
> I hope everyone had a good time over the holidays! 
> 
> Hmmm, ya thats all I got... 
> 
> Oh well!
> 
> Enjoy the chapter. 
> 
> See you next Monday/ Tuesday < Lets not lie here...
> 
> Love y'all! 
> 
> <3

When Steve woke up, there were already people bustling around his room. His bag was perched on his half made bed and all the lights in is room where glowing directly in his face. Apparently he had slept in. 

Ronald suddenly appeared next to his face and Steve jumped up. 

“ What's happening?” 

“ Its time, for your wedding I mean.” 

“ Holy shit. Not a lot of warning!” 

“ Yes I know, im sorry but Mr. Hargrove wants to do it today. Before and I quote ‘ My son drives the kid into the ocean’. So yes let's get a move on.”

Steve huffed and got out of bed. He then dragged himself to the bathroom, upon a woman with grey hair`s request. He was to take a shower with hot water but when washing his hair he was to use cold. Steve thought she was joking at first but her stony face made him think again. 

After his rather rushed shower ( some asshole kept banging on the door) Steve was thrown in a plain black suit with a sprig of baby's breath sticking out of the pocket. He was then told to wait for further instructions. 

While Steve put his shoes on, Ronald nervously paced the floor. 

“ Hey, man. What's going on? Is everything okay? “ 

“ Oh yes i'm fine. I just hope you will be okay, you know after.” 

“ Wait, what do you mean?” 

“ Oh, Steven. I told you the first day you arrived, that I would only be your assistant per say until your wedding. So since that time has come, I will no longer be there to help you. You are in way, on your own now.” 

Steve suddenly felt a crash in his heart, he had gotten so used to Ronald being around and helping him. And now that he was going to be gone, it hurt a little. Things were truly changing. 

“ We- well, you're going to be at the wedding. Right? 

“ I'm afraid not. A new candidate has arrived and I must be there for them as I have for you. Im sorry Steven.” 

Steve felt a lump in his throat “ Hey just in case we see each other again, I um go by Steve now, you know, in case you were interested.” 

“ Hmm Steve.” Ronald smiled “ Very cool.” 

“ Okay so I must take my leave now. Someone will come by to collect you and tell you what to do, but as for me this is it. Good luck Steven, I mean- Steve.” 

Ronald smiled gently and raised his hand for an awkward fist bump. “ Sorry if i'm behind the young people, I just learned this the other day.” 

Steve felt a tear roll down his cheek and he obliged. 

Even though Steve hadn't known him for very long, Steve considered Ronald a friend, so when Ronald left with a small,sad wave, the world felt just a little bit tilted. 

\----

Steve waited alone in his room for half an hour after Ronald had left. Finally a women in a purple pantsuit and a tight black ponytail, came to fetch him. 

They walked down winding corridors in complete silence with the exception of the women ever so often crackling into her walkie talkie in a thick Russian accent. Eventually Steve was ushered into a small room where a team of beauticians - to his dismay, not one of them Barb - touched up his hair and even rubbed some powder on his face. 

The Russian women spoke into her walkie, then turned to face Steve. 

“ Okay,” She said “ Here's what`s going on, in three minutes you will be at the altar. The entire process will only take five minutes. The only words you are to utter are ‘ I Do ‘, fail to do so and the consequences will be severe. Do you understand?” 

Steve nodded heavily, and made himself stand straighter. 

“ Good. Now there is one rule you need to follow, you are not to kiss the Hargrove during the traditionally alluded time.” 

“ What why?” 

“ Simple, no one wants to see it. No one cares about it. It will just slow things down.” 

“ But it's MY wedding.” 

The woman laughed “ It's a business transaction. There is no kissing in business. Everyone knows that.” 

“ But-” 

“ Enough! There is only a minute left. Just don't kiss the Hargrove. It's not that hard!” 

“ Okay! Fine. I got it. No kissing. I won't try to kiss him.”

“ Good. Now it's almost time.” She said then turned her gaze on the stylists who were still in the room, staring off into space. “ Hey, one of you needs to put the veil on him.” 

“ A veil?” Steve choked “ But i'm a guy!” 

“ Its tradition. Now, HURRY UP. Thirty seconds.” 

A small girl in a white dress clicked open a black leather case and took out a small white, lace, veil. She then clipped it into Steve's hair and straightened out the edges. The veil only covered his right eye and reached his cheek bone. 

“ Done!” The girl chirped 

“ Lets go.” The Russian woman said to Steve, then spoke in to her walkie. 

Steve caught a glance of himself in the mirror as the Russian woman lead him out of the room. Steve had to admit, he was kind of a fan of the veil. 

They stopped in front of two french doors with white curtains on the outside. Steve couldn't see inside the room but somehow, that made it worse. 

Moments later, music kicked up from beyond the doors. 

It was time. 

Steve flexed his hands a few times. 

The doors opened, and the Russian woman pushed him through. 

Steve was faced with a small but elegant room with a short blue carpet that went down the aisle. There were only a total of eight pews, but only two had people in them. One pew held Steve`s parents who kinda looked like they wanted to leave. Steve was more then shocked that they were there. The other pew that was full was directly in front, held three men. Two of them were clearly bodyguards. The other man though, Steve didn't know who he could possibly be, though he made him nervous.

Steve lifted his head and saw that Billy was already there. He stood at the altar along with a gut in robes, standing under a wicker arch. 

Billy was in a white suit. His blonde hair was pulled back in a ponytail. It was strange not seeing his face twisted into a smirk. But Billy stood with his hands behind his back completely neutral.

Steve walked up the aisle quickly and faced his future ‘ husband ‘. 

“ Let's start.” The robed man said. 

The man opened a book, that looked nothing like the Bible. Steve wondered if this marriage was even legal. He said a very brief speech then asked “ Who in the Hargrove name, supports this union?” 

The mysterious man in the front row stood up “ I do, I Neil Hargrove support this union. In the Hargrove name.”

“ Very well.” The robed man closed his book, then muttered under his breath “ Time to wrap this up.” 

Steve finally looked at Billy`s face. He didn't look angry like Steve had thought. He looked almost sad, defeated maybe. Steve didn't like that one bit. His black eye was still an ugly purple. Steve didn't like that either. 

The robed man continued. 

“ Both of you, extend your left hands. It's time for the rings.” 

Billy stuck his hand out first and looked into Steve's eyes. Steve thought about smiling encouragingly, but he couldn't seem to muster anything. He stuck his hand out and briefly grazed Billy's hand with his own. To anyone else it would have looked like an accident, like Steve misjudged the distance. But Steve hoped that Billy could tell that Steve was trying to comfort him. 

The robed man put a silver band on each of their ring fingers then said “ Now, do the both of you agree to be banded together under the Hargrove name?” 

He looked to Steve first. 

“ I do.” Steve said automatically.

The robed man turned his head and regarded Billy. “ And you?” 

Billy took and obvious deep breath “ I do.” 

Seconds later ,the music kicked back in, and Steve`s parents made a run for the door. 

Apparently the wedding was over. Steve doubted that there would be a reception. 

So that was that, Steven Harrington had become Steve Hargrove. 

Billy pushed his shoulder into Steve`s roughly, to push him towards the door. 

Steve wondered what would come next. 

‘ One year ’ Steve thought to himself. 

He only had to do this for one year. 

One year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Steve, you know a LOT can happen in one year ; ) 
> 
> So ya they are married now! And of coarse the Hargrove`s had to make it the least intimate experience ever. Cause why wouldn't they?
> 
> Next chapter is going to be what im calling a " Nuts And bolts" chapter. Aka A bunch of little things to move the plot along. Does that make sense? Hmmm. 
> 
> Anyways.... as always I adore reading and responding to comments so leave one if you can! Oh, and kudos too. Cant forget about kudos!
> 
> Have a great rest of the week!
> 
> Byee.


	7. A New Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve wallows in the married life and has some new ( Dun Dun Dun ) encounters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovely`s! 
> 
> Im so exited! I have now planned out all the way up to chapter fifteen! 
> 
> Im hoping to write more then fifteen but then again it is quality over quantity... we shall see. 
> 
> Okay that`s all I got.
> 
> Enjoy the chapter 
> 
> See you Monday/ Tuesday < ive accepted it
> 
> Love y'all 
> 
> <3

As soon as the ceremony was over, Steve and Billy were lead to an office to be told what happens next. They sat down on two arm chairs, before Billy reached over and took of Steve`s veil, and threw it somewhere behind them. 

“ Looked retarded.” Billy muttered. 

The man behind the desk was very old, almost ancient. And he was very hard to hear though the cigar he was smoking. 

“ So just married eh?” The old man wheezed 

Steve and Billy stayed silent. 

The old man didn't even flinch. “Okay so just few things to cover. First thing is, you two need to sign your marriage certificate.” 

“ Don't you mean marriage licence?” Steve wondered. 

“ So here's a pen if the two of you just want to sign along the bottom line, we can finish this up.” 

“ Why did you just avoid my question?” 

“ Just shut up.” Billy hissed and leaned forward to grab the pen. 

Billy glided the pen across the line. Then, without looking at him, he held the pen out to Steve. 

Steve remembered the look on Billy`s face during the ceremony. Defeated. 

Steve took the pen then scrawled his new name on the line and gave the sheet and the pen back to the old man. 

“ Wonderful,” The old man said, blowing smoke in the boy`s direction “ Now that the two of you are married and have fulfilled the tasks required of you, I am to inform you that from now on you two can come and go from the estate as you please. So that's about it. Freedom at last eh?” 

Steve nodded and watched in his peripheral as Billy rose from his seat and walked out the door. 

Steve started to follow him when the old man brought his attention back to him. 

“ Almost forgot, you'll need this.” The old man handed him a blue and a red key card “ Blue is for the door on the third floor and red is for your suite.” 

“ Thank- you” Steve said, taking the card and following after Billy.  
\----

Steve was sure that nothing could make him feel better after his shitty wedding. 

That was until he saw his new living space. 

It was his very own apartment. Within a fancy estate. Steve was sure he was living the high life. 

As soon as he had opened the door, he was in heaven. To his left was a small but cozy fully stocked kitchen with a breakfast bar and a table made out of a giant crystal. The kitchen lead way into an amazing living room with a huge blue velvet couch, five white ottomans, a Lazy-boy recliner, a plush red, fluffy carpet, a massive fireplace, a grand piano, a huge TV mounted to the wall and a crystal chandelier.

He jetted further in to explore more. 

He found a small bathroom with a sink, a toilet and another Jacuzzi tub ( Sweet!) 

The bedroom ( and the only other place to see ) was completely wood. Wood paneling on the walls. A wood ceiling that was painted to look like tree canopies. And elegant real oak laminate flooring. Mismatched throw rugs lined the floor. 

The king sized bed was low to the ground and was covered by a red plaid comforter and a grey quilt near the bottom. Steve shivered when he remembered he would be sharing it with Billy. Or maybe he would just sleep on the couch. 

To the left on the bed, tucked into a corner was a walk in shower made out of bamboo. Steve walked in and noticed that from the inside of the shower, you could see the closet ( also walk in and fully stocked with every kind of dressy clothing under the sun) entirely. He wasn't completely sure about how he felt about that. 

Steve left the bedroom and found Billy in the kitchen eating Lucky Charms right out of the box. The front door was open and moving guys ( Steve guessed) were moving crates into the living room. 

“ What are those?” Steve asked Billy 

“ My stuff. Like my clothes and shit.” 

Steve huffed “ I didn't get to bring my clothes.” 

“ Did you ask?” 

“ No, the instructions said-” 

“ Dont care.” 

“ Hey. We should be getting along right? We agreed to it.” 

“ Fine. I brought my shit cause I am not wearing any of the crap that is no doubt in the closet.” 

“ Makes sense.” 

Billy nodded at the moving guys as they filed out. Steve spotted his duffel bag on top of one of the crates. 

Then just like that, they were alone. 

In their new suite. 

Steve went into his bag and got out his sweatshirt he brought from home, then went to the bedroom and dug around in the closet until he found a pair of cotton pajama pants. When he was changed, he went back to the kitchen to find Billy in the same spot eating dry cereal but this time he was wearing black sweats and a white tank top. The lid on one of the crates was askew. 

“ Hey Billy?” 

“ Hmm?” 

“ Let's not make any of this awkward okay? Well just like go through the motions, not raise any suspicions and i'm sure, before we know it the year will be up. Sound good?” 

“ What would be awkward?” 

“ I don't know I guess we'll just have to figure that out as we go.” Steve said looking at the floor “ I know this is so new and so weird but-” 

Steve trailed off. He lost his train of thought. He thought back to their wedding and remembered how sad Billy had looked. 

Billy reached out and squeezed his shoulder making Steve look at him

“ Relax. We've got this.” 

Billy went into their new living room and flicked on the TV. Steve glanced at the clock on the wall it was still early, so he joined Billy on the couch. Billy had decent tastes in movie`s. 

\----  
About three hours later, after several movies and two pizzas had been consumed, there was a knock at the door. 

Billy was in the bathroom so Steve got up to answer it. 

Opening the door revealed a large burly man. Clearly a bodyguard. 

“ You need to come with me son.” The large man said then grabbed Steve's arm and pulled him through the door. 

Steve didn't argue and walked with the man willingly down hallway after hallway. 

Soon they stopped at a plain white door. The large man knocked. Steve didn't hear anything but there must have been an answer cause the bodyguard swung the door open. 

The bodyguard pushed Steve into the room. The room is question was an office that reminded Steve of his father`s that he had been sitting in, a little over a week ago. 

“ Sit.” Commanded a voice to Steve`s right.

Steve looked to see who the voice belonged to. 

It was the mysterious man from his wedding. No, he wasn't mysterious as soon as his name had been said, steve knew who he was. 

Neil Hargrove. 

Billy`s father. 

The one who ripped out Billy`s lip piercing, and who probably gave Billy his black eye. 

And now Steve was alone with him. 

Steve quickly moved to sit in one of the seats in front of the desk. 

“ So, Steven is it?” 

“ Yes.” Steve said not wanting to correct the possibly violent man. 

“ Listen up,” Neil hissed suddenly, slowly rising from his seat. “I'm not about to tell you not to hurt my son cause honestly I dont give a shit. No, what I want to tell you is simple: You might feel free, you might feel like you have won some kind of prize but I can promise you, you belong to me. You belong to the Hargrove name. Nothing can change that. You are a Hargrove until the day you die. ” 

Steve was petrified. No one had ever talked to him like that. 

“ Clear?” 

“ Yes sir.” 

“ Wonderful.” Neil said, sitting back down. His mood suddenly cheerful. Steve was definitely not a fan of this guy. “ Oh one more thing in about a month, there will be a banquet held called “ The Bell Banquet” Its for newly weds, bachelors and bachelorettes. There for you WILL attend. No ifs ands or buts. It will do wonders for me to have people see that my son can be tamed. Do you understand all of that.” 

“ Y-” Steve started but was cut off by the office door banging open. 

Billy burst in looking distraught, he gave Steve a glance over then turned stiffly to his father

“ You can't just pull this shit.” Billy hissed, but his skin was riddled with goosebumps and he shook slightly. 

“ What?” Neil smiled “ Am I not allowed to have conversation with my son`s new husband?” 

Steve jumped out of his seat and stopped beside Billy. Steve brushed Billy`s arm with his own and Billy turned and opened the door. 

“ I'll keep all of that in mind.” Steve said regarding Neil. “ Good night.” 

“ Good night. Mr. Hargrove.” Neil cooed 

Steve cringed and swept out of the office door. 

As they walked back to their suite, Billy seemed to walk close to Steve. 

“ Are you okay?” Billy asked softly after a minute. 

“ Fine. You?” 

“ Fine.” 

“ That guy really is an asshole.” 

Steve could hear the smile in Billy`s “ Yup. You were warned. But really just ignore him. He's a fucking liar.”

“ Didn't seem like he was lying.” 

“ Trust me pretty boy he was lying.” 

When they returned they both made a beeline to the bedroom. Steve scrapped the Idea of sleeping on the couch and got under the warm comforter. Billy slipped in on the other side, leaving a big gap between them. 

Steve settled into the silence

As long as Steve had Billy around and avoided Neil Hargrove, Steve was sure he could do this marriage thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof Neil is a dick, but Billy seems to be cooling off... interesting ; ) 
> 
> Next chapter will be Steve learning a new skill ; ) ( if someone can guess what it is... idk you get a cookie? lol good luck) 
> 
> Anyways.... as always I adore reading and responding to comments so leave one if you can! Oh, and kudos too. Cant forget about kudos!
> 
> Have a great rest of the week!
> 
> Byee.


	8. Lesson`s in Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Billy bond some more :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovey`s!
> 
> Im back aaaand it 4:40 in the morning FML
> 
> That`s all I got. 
> 
> Enjoy the chapter
> 
> See you Monday/ Tuesday 
> 
> Love y'all
> 
> <3

Steve sat on the hood of Billy`s Camaro on a surprisingly hot May afternoon. Billy had been complaining about his car making weird noises for almost a week, so he went down to the garage to see if he could fix it himself. 

Steve had gone with him since there was only so much T.V you can consume, before it becomes a chore. Steve was quite content to sit there and listen to Billy swear off and on under the car while Def Leppard played in the background. 

Steve and Billy had only been “ married” for three weeks, but things were going great. 

It was a lot like having a roommate. A roommate who you share your bed with, that is. Steve felt like they had grown a solid friendship from the disaster that was their situation. They truly did everything together. 

Weather it be: watching movie after movie into the early morning because something kept one of them awake. And when you share a bed with a restless person, you end up awake as well. 

Or: baking a cake at 11:30 in the morning, just because they could. Cake for lunch only sounds like a bad idea until it's in front of you. 

Or even: spending half a day cooped up in a hot, stuffy garage listening to metal scrape against metal, for no reason other then to fix the supposedly sputtering engine of Billy`s most prized possession. 

Billy and Steve stuck to each other like glue for the same reason, although they never express why to each other, they both try to keep each other away from Neil Hargrove as much as humanly possible. 

Because maybe they both know a side of that man that maybe the other does not. 

Steve stretched out on the Camaro`s cool metal hood and heard a wrench drop somewhere in the garage. 

Steve was very surprised at how many people actually lived at the Estate. And even more surprised at the number of people living up on the third floor along with Steve and Billy. Everyone seemed more then content with their situation. Steve thought so anyways, especially when a group of people drove past on ATV`s. He wondered if he was on route to becoming institutionalized or, if it had already happened. 

Steve closed his eyes`s, and wondered if he should take Neil Hargrove`s threats seriously, or if he and Billy should move forward with their ‘ Only One Year’ plan. 

Steve was ripped out of his thoughts when someone tapped him on the forehead. 

“ Hey!” Barb chirped, her glasses catching the sun “ Long time no see.” 

“ Ya right,” Steve grinned, sitting up “ We saw you yesterday.”

“ We huh?” She said, dropping her voice down to whisper “ Seems like you're warming up to each other.” 

“ Yup. I think we're friends.” 

“ Right. Friends.” 

Steve was about to ask what she meant by that but he was interrupted by Billy who seemed to have hit his head on the car`s bottom. 

“ Having troubles Hargrove?” Barb chuckled as Billy emerged from under the car, rubbing his forehead 

“ Ugh you're here. Billy said popping Barb on the shoulder with a smile “ You know there is going to come a day where I get sick of you.” 

“ Unlikely. How bad did you hit your head?” 

“ I'll live.” 

“ Please.” Steve snorted “ Im worried you're going to end up more bruises than skin. Either that or we should start worrying about brain damage.” 

“ Careful pretty boy. I can make sure we match.” 

“ Ask me if I believe you.” 

Billy licked his lips, and Steve felt something inflate in his chest. That was happening a lot more than Steve was willing to admit. It was a little worrying too. Steve had a plan, but sometimes it felt like he should throw it away. 

“ And anyway,” Barb chittered, breaking the bubble that had been around the boys “ You two should refrain from getting fresh bruises.”

“ Oh?” Billy wondered, his hand flying back up to his forehead. Steve repressed the urge to ask to see it. 

“ Well ya,” she continued “ The Bell Banquet is only two weeks away, and there are so many miracles that concealers can bestow.” 

“ Oh ya.” Steve said, remembering the conversation with Neil, and the official invitation they found on the kitchen table one morning. 

“ Do we actually have to go to that?” 

“ Yes,” Barb confirmed “ Its mandatory.” 

Billy grimesed and lit up a cigarette. 

“ Hey, pretty boy. Turn the ignition for me?” 

Steve groaned inwardly and rolled of the cool hood. The Camaro`s door creaked open and Steve sat down on the hot leather and turned the key. The engine rolled twice before rumbling to life, and staying on. Steve grinned and got out of the car, and rejoined Barb 

Billy whooped and started to pack away his wide array of tools. 

Steve plucked at his sweat covered t-shirt he had borrowed from Billy that morning, since he hated the way to fancy clothes provided for him. It was a navy blue and that proved to be a poor choice when the sun came in full force. 

Barb noticed his silent complaining, and waved to flag down a grounds attendant , to bring the three of them drinks. 

As soon as the attendant walked away, the ground shook at the arrival of the group on the ATV`s. All six of them skidded to a halt in a neat line. All six of them were boy`s. They were all very good looking, but seemed more than a little full of themselves. 

Billy`s shoulders tensed when they all tugged off their helmets, and it seemed to make him finish his task a bit faster. 

Steve heard Barb mutter ‘ Dick`s’ under her breath, Steve grinned and gently prodded her with his elbow.

“What? They not your type?” Steve teased

Barb snorted “ Boys arent my type.” 

Steve blinked “ Like at all?” 

“ Nope. I like girls, although I haven't found one who likes me.” 

“ Oh please. You'll find someone. And they are going to adore you. A wise gal once told me ‘ Rome wasn't built in a day and neither is romance.” 

“ Har har.” 

“ Im serious.” 

Billy finally finished and joined them on the hood of his car. 

“ I hate the smell of those things.” Billy huffed as he settled beside Steve. 

It took Steve a moment to realize that Billy ment the ATV`s. It was true though, once their motors had been killed, they left a sour gasoline smell behind to float through the air. 

“ Ya they smell sure,” Barb chimed in “ But they would be fun to take for a spin.”

Billy glared at the stationary bikes “ I'll stick with my car thanks.” 

“ Do you need to have a license to drive those?” Steve wondered 

“ Don't think so.” Barb chirped “ Oh! You're going to need a Cali licence to drive down here. “ 

“ Save your breath,” Steve laughed “ I don't know how to drive, I was just wondering.” 

Billy cocked his head to the side “ I can teach you, if you want.” 

Before Steve could answer, someone interrupted.

“ Ha! Trust me, you don't want him to teach you. You'll be in a ditch faster than you can blink.” 

Steve turned his head and was greeted by the looming image of a dark haired boy who looked like the epitome of “ I punch people to feel better about myself” 

“ Fuck off Colin.” Billy growled 

Colin ignored Billy “ Me on the other hand? I'm a great teacher. Driving and other things.” 

Steve`s stomach turned as Colin got completely into Steve`s bubble and blew cold air in his ear .  
“ What do you say boy toy? I'll make it worth your while.” 

“ Im married.” Steve gritted out, hoping that Colin knew about the Hargrove`s, and would drop it. 

Apparently not. 

“ I won't tell.” Colin grinned. 

Steve looked past Colin to see Billy who was very obviously seeing red. Steve knew he had to put out the sparks before they turned into a wildfire. 

Steve got off the hood and stood in front of Billy who was - miraculously- still sitting. 

“ I think i'll take you up on that driving lesson.” 

Billy quirked an eyebrow, his rage cooling just slightly. “ Now?” 

“ Now.” Steve smiled. 

The boy`s waved goodbye to Barb ( who had made a beeline for the door as soon as they got up to leave ) as they got into the car. 

Billy drove them to an old dirt road, then they switched seats.Billy walked Steve through the basics and only had to intervene by grabbing hold of the wheel once or twice. Steve was a pretty fast learner considering that they spent only about an hour and Billy said that Steve was ready to go out on the main roads. 

It was a fast lesson but it really boosted Steve’s confidence. And got Billy’s mind off of flirty mcfuckface.

Steve was in a good mood when he pulled the Camaro in the the giant garage. He was making plans with Billy to make burgers and have a soap opera marathon. 

That was until. 

Flirty mcfuckface reared his ugly personality yet again. 

Colin strutted his way over to Steve while Billy went to park in his parking stall. 

“ Hey pretty boy. Glad to see you made it back in one piece. Just so you know, my offer still stands.” Colin said, flicking his gaze down to Steve`s groin. 

Steve cringed at Colin’s advances and turned to walk away, when he felt him touch his ass. 

Steve yelped and Billy flew over. Billy shoved Colin into one of the parked cars, and went in for a punch. 

Steve caught Billy’s arm before he could follow through. 

“ Don’t.” Steve hissed in Billy’s ear “ Don’t get into it with him, it’s not worth it.” 

Billy growled but backed away. Billy threw his arm over Steve’s shoulders and guided them out of the garage. 

——

Even after the door closed after they got back to their suite, Billy was still in a foul mood. 

Steve rolled his eyes as he watched Billy angrily fluff the cushions on their couch. 

“ Why are you so upset?” 

“ I dont know!” 

“ I think you do.” 

“ Okay well maybe at least for now, you're mine. I mean im married to you for fucks sake. Seriously, did that fucker not see the ring on your finger?” 

“ Holy shit! You're jealous!” 

“ Ya a little!” 

“ Oh relax, he's the last kind of person I would be into.” 

“ Wait. You have a type?” 

“ No, I guess it's like when I meet someone I just know.” 

“ Oh. That happened before?” 

“ Ya, I had a boyfriend, before all this I mean.” 

“ You fucking what?” 

“ Okay. No. don't start that shit Billy. I don't like it. Some jealousy is cute but that's just aggression, and I wont fucking put up with it.”  
“ Im sorry, its just. I feel protective of you and I don’t know why!” 

Steve felt himself soften 

Me too 

Steve went and sat down on the couch and patted the cushion next to him “ Come sit with me.”

“ Why?” 

“We were thrown into this marriage thing so fast. We know almost nothing about each other .” 

“ So?”

“ So, let’s talk” 

Billy came over and joined Steve on the couch. Steve turned sideways and looked at Billy thoughtfully. Billy turned himself so he mirrored Steve. 

Then they just talked. 

That started out with icebreaker topics. 

What’s your favourite colour? 

Blue. 

Orange. 

What’s your favourite food? 

Pizza. 

Me too! 

They went on like that until they moved on to more serious topics. 

Billy brought up Jonathan. 

“ Was he like, good?” 

“ What does that mean?”

“ I mean like did he treat you okay?” 

Steve smiled sadly “ Honestly, I think I was just sex for him. I mean I know he cared about me, but we had never even been out on a date. Every time we saw each other it was just to get each other off.” 

“ That’s shitty.” 

“ Oh well. We’re over now, so it doesn’t matter.” 

Billy nodded then changed the subject, which Steve was grateful for. 

They talked for a long time before Steve’s stomach started growing, 

“ Guess we should start dinner?” Steve chuckled and started to get up. 

But Billy stopped him with a hand on his thigh. 

“ Steve?” 

“ Ya?” 

“ Is it okay if I kiss you?” 

Steve smiled “ Defiantly” 

Billy put his hand on Steve’s waist and drew him close. 

Billy kissed him softly like a flower petal brushing against your cheek. But the warmth of his mouth told Steve that lurking behind the softness was a strength and fire that was in Steve’s grasp should he want it. 

When they pulled away, they looked at each other before dissolving into laughter. 

It was a strange feeling, but it made Steve happy. 

They spent the rest of their evening shoulder to shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THINGS ARE HAPPENING!!!
> 
> Next chapter is a surprise ; )
> 
> Anyways.... as always I adore reading and responding to comments so leave one if you can! Oh, and kudos too. Cant forget about kudos!
> 
> Have a great rest of the week!
> 
> Byee.


	9. Shall We Date?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Billy go on their first real date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello loveys 
> 
> Soooo this chap was supposed to be the Bell Banquet chapter but then I got this idea and I just couldn't shake it... so here we are. 
> 
> Oh well, what are you going to do? 
> 
> Its short but I just had to include it hopefully it can tide you over until the next one : ) 
> 
> That`s all I got.
> 
> Enjoy the chapter
> 
> See you next Monday
> 
> Love y'all
> 
> <3

Barb had been tip toeing around Steve and Billy for a few days. It was more than obvious she had something up her sleeve. And the way she kept the two of them in her radar made Steve think that her potential plans, included them. 

Barb finally told them what she was thinking, when they were all piled in her salon two days before the Bell Banquet. 

Billy had been trying to teach them Gin Rummy, when Barb leaned back in her chair with a smug grin. 

“ So, I know it's kind of none of my business, but you two are my friends so you have to listen to what I have to say.” 

Steve tilted his head at the same time Billy cocked an eyebrow

“ Are you finally going to tell us why you've been looking at us like we're modern art lately?” Billy asked as lit up a cigarette. 

Barb scoffed “ You aint that pretty Hargrove.” 

Steve almost laughed 

“ Anyways.” Barb continued “ I've been thinking, and I realized that you two are MARRIED and you haven't even been on a date.” 

“ What do you mean?” Steve countered“ We've been out. Like before the wedding. We had those three days together.” 

“ Those were supervised. And probably painfully awkward.” Barb sighed “ You need to get out of the Estate and do something fun together.” 

Steve eyed Billy who seemed to be lost in thought. Steve wondered for the thousandth time what Billy was thinking. Billy truly was an unpredictable person, but Steve supposed that`s what made him so interesting. 

The phone in the salon rang which snapped Billy back into the room but knocked the ‘ date ‘ topic right out of the conversation. 

Steve thought that they had dropped it. 

That was until Barb gently kicked them out of her salon and into the hallway after telling them that someone would be coming in for a cut.  
“ You know, it's not a bad idea.” Billy said softly as they moved down the hall, putting his cigarette out on the wall and throwing the bud down the hallway. 

“ What isn't?” 

“ A date.” 

“ You really want to go on a date with me?” 

“ Well ya. Why not?” 

“ Well I mean we're already married.” 

“ So?” 

“ Not to mention we have that whole plan that i'm assuming is still a thing-” 

“ Steve?” Billy said, cutting him off. 

“ Ya?” Steve looked at him. 

Billy`s eyes were softer then Steve had ever seen them. His warm smile made him shiver. 

“ Can I take you on a date?” 

Steve utterly melted 

“ Yes” 

\----

After a light hearted argument about what they should do, Steve and Billy got into the Camaro and eventually found themselves in the parking lot of the “ Dash n Flash “ laser tag arena. 

Steve got out of the car and jumped when Billy moved up beside him and laced their hands together. Steve shot him a curious look. 

“ What?” Billy questioned “ This is a date pretty boy, we gotta act accordingly” 

Billy tugged Steve towards the entrance to the building and Steve went more then willingly. Steve looked at their entwined hands and noticed the stark contrast between them. 

Billy's hands were dark with ink and Steve`s were extremely pale - even though he's been in California for over a month now - save for a small freckle directly on the back of his hand.

Steve was jostled out of his admireing when the boys had the separate to work the revolving door. 

The lobby was packed with kids who seemed to be on a field trip. It didn't take long for Steve and Billy to be sorted into teams along with the kids which was annoying but even more annoying was the fact that Steve and Billy were put on different teams. 

Steve on red. 

Billy on blue.

The teams were then ushered into a briefing room and were told the rules and even given some tips. 

A door opened and the group spilled out into darkness. 

All around him, kids were vibrating with excitement as a disembodied voice told them some fake backstory about their ‘ mission’. 

But Steve wasn't listening he was to busy thinking about the best way to sneak up on Billy who was on the opposite side on the arena. 

Steve vowed to win. 

The voice started counting down from five as pillars everywhere lit up the huge room like a neon rainbow. 

The voice got to one and Steve's vest and gun were activated. Steve barreled forward and set to work on his own ‘ mission’, tracking down his husband. 

Steve found him stationed behind a blue tree firing wildly around him. A huge grin on his face. Steve fired a shot to Billy`s back and his gun informed him that it had landed. 

If you get hit, your vest vibrates. So with that, Billy looked up and noticed Steve who was grinning triumphantly. Billy was after him in a second. 

They spend the next two rounds with eyes only for each other. 

When a buzzer sounded signaling the end of their game, it was Steve's team who had won but Billy had got more hits on Steve then vice versa.   
Steve stared up at the scoreboard with just a sliver of disappointment.

“ Better luck next time princess.’ Billy cooed in his ear after he joined him in looking at the high scores. 

“ Princess?” 

“ Ya, thought I would try it out. I think it's a keeper.” 

“ Whatever, I don't know how you did it but i'm sure you cheated.” Steve teased

“ Aw don't be a poor sport. Like I said, next time.” Billy said then dropped a kiss on Steve`s forehead and started for the door. “By the way as far as first dates go, I think this was a pretty good one. So thanks, I had fun.” 

Golden light poured through the glass as Steve watched him head for the car ahead of him, a light blush creeping up his neck. 

Something was definitely happening. To both of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww Billy is trying so hard and Steve is still just a tad dense. He almost gets it though... almost. 
> 
> Next chapter is for sure the Bell Banquet, promise. Look forward to some new cameos and kicking off Barb`s mini arc. YAY!!!! See you then!
> 
> Anyways.... as always I adore reading and responding to comments so leave one if you can! Oh, and kudos too. Cant forget about kudos!
> 
> Have a great rest of the week!
> 
> Byee.


	10. The Bell Banquet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Billy attend the mandatory Banquet and try to make the best out of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovey`s!
> 
> So sorry that the chapter is so late. I really procrastinated. But its really long so hopefully that makes up for it...
> 
> Anyways its banquet time!
> 
> That`s all I got.
> 
> Enjoy the chapter
> 
> See you Monday
> 
> Love y'all
> 
> <3

The Bell Banquet 

The time had come. 

And it came like a hurricane. 

A bit dramatic, but Steve certainly felt that way. Especially when he woke up to a phone call to his bedroom. Billy answered it. 

“ Hello?” He said groggily into the receiver

After only a second Billy growled and hung up, then buried himself back into the comforter. 

“ Who was it?” Steve asked with a yawn 

“ My Dad.” 

“ Shit. What did he want?” 

“ He said that he needs to talk to me during the banquet tonight.” 

“ Are you okay with that?” 

“ I'll live.” 

“ You don't have to be okay with it.” 

“ Just drop it princess, it doesn't matter.” 

Steve was about to argue more until Billy got out of bed and left the room. Steve knew that it did matter, but he just didn't want to say it. Steve huffed and followed him out of their bedroom. 

He found him where he always did, in the kitchen. Billy was clanging around trying to get breakfast started. In other words he wanted to be distracted.  
Billy had been dreading the banquet since the invitation and first showed up to their suite. Steve couldn't help but think that he had done something to upset him, so he decided to check in. 

“ Hey,” Steve said now joining him in the process of making breakfast “ Are we okay?” 

Steve found himself asking that ever so often when he felt like he overstepped his bounds. But no matter what, Billy always gave him the same answer. 

“ Ya pretty boy everything is okay.” 

Billy always said it with a smile, but by now, Steve was pretty good at being able to tell if it was fake. And this time, it was. And Steve didn't like it at all. 

But he kept his mouth shut and gave Billy his space. He kept close by though, just in case Billy needed him. 

An hour after breakfast, they were jostled off the couch when there was a pounding on the door. After Steve visit with Neil, Billy made it a point to answer the door. 

This time it wasn't a bodyguard at the door, it was a small old man. Steve got off the couch and joined Billy at the door. 

The old man clearly had a whole spiel rehearsed cause as soon as Steve was in earshot, the old guy went for it. 

In short he told them that they had to start getting ready for the Banquet. 

They had 

Fittings for suits in fifteen minutes

Dance lessons at 11:30 am

Crash course on etiquette at 1pm 

Jewelry fitting ( Whatever that meant ) at 2pm

A huge chunk of time to do nothing

Hair and makeup at 7pm 

Final fitting 

Procession 

And first dance 

After that they were basically free to dance and drink to their heart's content. 

And with that the old guy smiled and walked off to the next suite.

Billy closed the door and whirled to face Steve who was shaking just a bit. 

“ You good?” Billy asked 

Steve was just a ways off in his own head trying to calm himself down. He was feeling very overwhelmed. 

“ Hey?” Billy tried again “ Are you okay?” 

“ Ya im fine.” Steve said shakily “ They didn't give us a ton of warning huh? Feel like that's kind of their thing though.” 

Billy drew Steve into a side hug that relaxed him almost immediately “ They do it so you can't say no, been like that since I was a kid.” 

“ Oh” Steve said inhaling the scent of the Camaro that seemed to coat Billy “ Assholes.” 

Billy thumped him gently on the back of the head then took him by the hand and sat him back on the couch. Billy nelt in front of him and got serious. 

“ Listen, I know you're feeling a bit crazy right now but it's just a stupid dance with an even stupider name. Okay? It's not a big deal. If we fuck up, we fuck up no harm done. Besides, I told you already, we got this.” 

Billy reached out and squeezed Steve`s knee and got up from the floor. 

Billy said ‘ no harm done ‘ but Steve was not about to make a fool of himself in front of everyone. Especially not in front of Neil Hargrove. He may be the biggest dick to walk the earth, but Steve was not going to let Billy deal with the potential consequences if he fucked up. 

After that, the day went by very fast. Overwhelming sure, but fast. 

They were fitted separately for suits and Steve ended up in an emerald green three piece tux. He hated to admit how much he liked it. 

Next up where dance lessons which they were reunited for. 

Steve was basically clueless, but Billy kept his hand on the small of his back and soon they were gliding through the steps. 

After that was the etiquette course which was just as boring as its sounded. In fact, Steve slept through most of it. When he was startled awake, Billy was laughing into his hand. 

The jewelry fitting - it turned out - was just so they could match the accessories to his suit. Soon he was given a ring with a real ruby in the middle and encrusted with tiny emeralds, a thin silver bracelet and a gold cuff for the top of his right ear. 

Steve wondered what Billy would look like once every thing was in place. 

After the fitting, Billy was MIA so Steve spent the time before the banquet up in his suite playing video games.

A while later, Steve was called back for the final fitting and hair and makeup. 

Steve was unleashed into the hallway that was packed with other people. He wandered around and even mingled a little. 

From somewhere, a bell was rung and people from the estate came out of the woodwork and started placing people in some kind of order and before long music started up and the line began to move. 

Steve wondered where the hell Billy was. 

The line paused in front of a rich velvet curtain. A blond women came out of nowhere and hissed at them to stay in order and only stop walking when they were beside their spouse. 

From beyond the curtain, Steve heard a male voice. 

“ Do I hear wedding bells?” The voice boomed cheerily, clearly the banquet had started a while ago. “ Ladies and Gentlemen let's give it up for our new Hargroves, the newly weds!” 

The line started moving and then Steve was blinded by more crystal chandeliers then he could count. 

Apparently the theme was ‘ Winter Wonderland’ - for some reason - because everything was white. Blinding white. There were fake trees sprayed with fake snow and statue`s of white deer standing in fake snow that covered the floor Groups of people were standing around near the various tables that littered the room, watching the line descend the staircase. 

The ballroom looked beautiful, but it felt so cold. And Steve doubted that the icy feeling was coming from the decor.

Steve started down a huge staircase and quickly noticed the back of Billy`s blond head. It took him a few more seconds before he was next to him and his breathing evened out. 

Billy was wearing a simple black suit. His hair had been smoothed so now it fell in gentle curls he wore a ring that matched Steve`s own. Other then the ring, he wore no other jewelry. Even his piercing`s had been removed, making tiny holes in various places. 

He looked beautiful. 

Steve couldn't help but smile. 

Suddenly,Billy reached out and took his arm “ See? I told you this is no big deal.” 

Steve chuckled “ Right. No big deal.” 

The line started moving again 

“ Trust me,” Billy said “ This is just so the crotchety asshats can show off all the new faces that have joined their ranks.” 

They kept walking until everyone was walking in a big circle around the dance floor while people who looked like adults crowded around to watch. 

The circle came to a halt and the song Steve had heard that morning started up and the dance began. Billy lead him through the steps and kept them both on tempo. Steve felt like he was going to fall. 

The dance was over with the sound of applause. Steve lead them off the dance floor. To a waiter with a tray of water. Steve grabbed a cup and watched Billy through his periferal. Neil came through a small group of people and grabbed Billy and lead him away. 

Ah yes. Their chat. 

Steve could feel the ache in the pit of his stomach that told him that he was worried. 

He hoped that Billy would be okay. 

Then, someone tapped on his shoulder and drew him out of his thoughts. 

“ Hey!” Barb chirped happily. 

“ Hey, I didn't think you would be here.”

“ Ya i'll be honest, security is kinda screwy right now. So I just snuck in. Good thing I had a dress.” 

Barb was wearing a pink dress with a floral print that reached her knees. Her hair and makeup was fresh and vibrant. She looked adorable. 

“ Do you have a date?” Steve asked

“ Nah, but that's kind of why i'm here. Mingle, see if anything sticks.” 

They chatted a while longer, but Steve was just a little distracted. He kept looking around and around. For Billy. He was worried. 

He was just about to say goodbye to Barb to go look for him, when suddenly Barb`s eyes were drawn to somewhere over Steve's shoulder. Then her hand flew to her mouth. 

Steve looked to where Barb was looking. 

A girl was descending down the stairs. Her brown hair fell in delicate waves. She wore a pitch black dress that reached the floor and sparkled under the lights. The back of her dress had an accessory that made it look like she had a pair of black wings.She was tall and thin and she carried herself down the stairs like a cloud. 

She was dateless.

And Barb was smitten. 

“ Wow.” She whispered

“ Go talk to her.” Steve said giving her a nudge. 

“ No way, she would never like someone like me.” 

“ Please. Just go talk to her, if she doesn't like you well, that's her loss. 

“ Well okay. I guess.” 

Steve smiled and pushed she gently in in the new girls direction. 

Barb shuffled off, and Steve was left to cross his fingers for her. 

Something moved up beside him and Steve turned. 

Billy he was back, with a glass of champagne. 

Thank God. 

“ Hey!” Steve greeted “ How did it go?” 

“ Fine, it was nothing.” He said taking a swig out of his glass “ God the booze here sucks ass. What do ya say we bail?” 

“ Like leave the banquet?”

“ Yup.” 

“ But it's mandatory.” 

“ So?” 

Steve didn't think it was a good idea for BIlly to leave, not when Neil was on the prowl. He had to find some way to distract him. 

HIs eyes were drawn to the champagne glass in Billy`s hand. And he got an idea. 

“ So, the champagne isn't good?” 

“ Nah tastes like shit, and it's not very strong either.” 

“ Bet you could still get drunk off of it.” 

“ As if pretty boy, my tolerance is legendary. If anyone could get drunk off of this shit, its you.” 

“ Okay. Then let's make a bet.” 

Billy said nothing, but his eyebrows flew into his hairline. 

Steve continued

“ The bet is simple : first person to get drunk on the shitty booze here has to do any one thing the other person wants.” 

Billy grinned “ Deal!” 

The boys started running around trying to get their hands on as much alcohol as they possibly could. 

To their disappointment, the punch bowl was not spiked. 

They chased downs waiters so often that they started avoiding the two of them. 

They were having a blast. 

Until. 

“ HARGROVE!” Someone shouted 

They both turned, only to find themselves face to face with a new couple. 

“ Hey Tommy,” Billy greated, tight jawed “ Didn't think you would be here.” 

“ Me neither” he slurred “ But the wife wanted to came so who the fuck am I to say no?” 

‘ The wife’ was clearly the girl who Tommy had pinned to his side. 

“ Anyways.” Tommy went on “ If you ask me this party is boring as sin.”

Tommy whispered something into the girls ear. Then she giggled and glided off. 

“ Carol.” Tommy said to Steve “ In case you were wondering what her name was.” 

“ I wasn't.” Steve said honestly 

Billy snorted and touched his lower back, making Steve shiver.

“ Hmm feisty.” Tommy said with a wink and looked Steve up and down, then turned to Billy “ Damn Billy you're a lucky son of a bitch. He's cute. Better keep your eye on him. People might want to get at him.” 

“ Fuck off Tommy.” BIlly hissed drawing Steve to his side 

At that point, Carol returned and handed Tommy a flask. 

“ See ya.” Tommy said flicking his fingers at them, and leaving with Carol under his arm

“ Wow, what an asshole.” Steve said, hoping to lighten the mood. 

“ You got that right.” Billy growled

Steve decided to change the subject. 

“ You were right, this booze isn't doing anything. But it looks like you're swaying.” 

“ Oh you were checking me out?” 

“ Yup!” Steve grinned 

“ Holy shit, you're actually tipsy. “ 

“ Am not!” 

“ Oh really? All right, let the bet continue.” 

Turned out Steve couldn't hold his liquor. It only took three more glasses of champagne before he grabbed Billy by the tie and yanked him down

He whispered in his ear. “ Billy, i'm really drunk!” 

“ I can see that. I guess I win. Hmmm?” 

“ Yup! Whaddya gonna make me do?” 

“ Don't know yet, but for now, do you want to dance?” 

“ YES!” 

Steve lead him to the dance floor. 

By then all of the older people had left the banquet, so it was a very different atmosphere now. People were dancing at lot closer together. 

Steve and Billy were no exception. 

Billy held him by the hips and kept their bodies close together. Steve reached up and ran his fingers through Billy's hair, making Billy close his eyes. 

Steve wanted to kiss him. He wanted to kiss him a lot. 

Eventually the night came to a close and Billy started to lead him back up to their suite. 

Steve noticed Barb on the edge of the dance floor with the girl she had gone to talk to. 

Apparently they were getting along swimmingly. 

Steve had to be encouraging.

Obviously. 

“ YES HOLLAND!” He shouted “ GET SOME!” 

Barb blushed a deep red but she still smiled. So did the other girl. 

Billy just dragged him the rest of the way up the stairs. 

Back upstairs, Steve changed out of his suit and jewelry. And Billy made sure he got into bed okay. 

“ Billy?” 

“ Yes?” 

“ Can you give me a kiss?” Steve sighed

Billy smiled gently and placed a soft kiss on Steve`s forehead. 

“ Nooo! A real one.” 

“ Sorry princess, but you are wasted. And when I do kiss you I want you be be sober. But I guess this should be okay.” 

And with that, Billy leaned down again, and kissed his forehead again. Then he kissed the tip of his nose, his cheeks and the pad of each finger. 

“ You're amazing.” Steve whispered just before falling asleep 

\-----

Billy was sitting beside Steve carding his hand through his hair. 

It was late he should be asleep but his brain wouldnt turn off. 

During the banquet, his father had dragged him away from Steve only to introduce him to some old guy. 

“ William, this is George Abforth.” 

Billy shook the man's hand who gave his own a bone crushing squeeze. 

“ Whats going on?” Billy asked 

“ George wanted to meet you.” 

“ Why?” 

“ Well, im considering revoking your marriage to that Steven boy, we`ll find something else for him. And have you remarried to George here.”

Billy's heart dropped to his toes. 

“ Its would just be financially smarter.” His father said 

Then he walked off with George, leaving Billy standing there dumbfounded. 

Billy wanted to start crying, but that wouldn't help him. 

So he flagged down a server and down a glass of champagne put the empty one on the tray and grabbed a fresh one. 

Then he started back to Steve. He wouldn't tell him. Not yet. He just wanted to see those big brown eyes search his like they always do. He just wanted to wallow in the way Steve made him feel. 

Steve. The princess. His pretty boy. 

Billy looked at the sleeping boy next to him, and a fire ignited in his chest. 

He was sure he was in love with him. 

It had happened so fast. And he shouldn't try to fight his father. But Steve was the first thing he was allowed . 

And he wasn't about to give that up for shit. 

He just had to think of something.  
He had to keep what he had. 

Keep what actually made him happy. 

Keep him. 

Billy`s feelings for him were messy and out of control. But they were real, and they were his. 

No one was taking that away. 

God he needed a cigarette.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof. Feelings are all over the floor. Hope every thing works out for the boys ; ) 
> 
> Next chapter will be the after math of their bet < just a quick chap
> 
> Anyways.... as always I adore reading and responding to comments so leave one if you can! Oh, and kudos too. Cant forget about kudos!
> 
> Have a great rest of the week!
> 
> Byee.


	11. Piercings And Other Punctures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Billy get into an argument. Barb intervenes in an odd way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovey`s!
> 
> This should be an interesting one.... 
> 
> And to think I thought this would be a small chapter
> 
> That`s all I got.
> 
> Enjoy the chapter
> 
> See you Monday
> 
> Love y'all
> 
> <3

Steve woke up the morning after the banquet, hungover. It wasn't really surprising, considering how drunk he had been. 

Steve also woke up to an empty bed.

Billy, who Steve knew for a fact had stayed up way later then he did, was not in their room. 

In the movies, after the main character gets drunk and they get back home and fall asleep, they never remember what had happened, the next morning. It's always for the drama, always so that there could be a misunderstanding and prolong the inevitable romance. It was fun, for the movies. But in reality, it wasn't true. 

Steve remembered everything from the banquet. Everything. Even the things he did when he was drunk. 

He remembered how much he had wanted to kiss Billy. 

Remembered that he had asked Billy to kiss him. 

Remembered how Billy had said that because he was drunk he didnt want to kiss him for real but gave him the next best thing. 

‘ You're amazing.’ Steve had told him. 

And he had meant it. 

Billy had started out as someone who Steve would have never gotten along with. Not in a million years. But slowly they had started opening up to each other and they had created something that felt cozy and safe. 

Something precious that was just for them. 

Steve had said they they would pretend to be in love for a year then go their separate ways. But he wasn't sure he was pretending anymore. Steve wasn't 100% positive what ‘ being in love’ really meant but he was pretty sure that with Billy, he was pretty fucking close.  
\----

Steve found Billy asleep on the couch, still wearing his suit. For some reason, that worried him. But he decided to keep the mood light, and not bring the kisses. For now. 

“ Hey,” Steve said, throwing a pillow at Billy “ Get up, it's almost noon.” 

Billy grumbled something and sat up. Steve`s heart dropped when he noticed that Billy's eyes were bloodshot. 

“ How come you slept on the couch?” Steve wondered as Billy pushed past him to get to the kitchen. 

Billy said nothing 

“ Are you okay?” 

Nothing 

“ Billy?” 

Still nothing 

“ Did I do something wrong?” 

“ No, everything's fine pretty boy.” 

“ I don't believe you.” 

“ I dont care.” 

Steve stood at the edge of the kitchen at a loss. Something was clearly wrong and he wanted to help but Billy was not being easy. 

Unless he just didn't want to talk to him. Because Steve had actually done something wrong. 

Steve clenched his hands to keep them from shaking “ Billy? Are you upset that I made you kiss me?” 

“ What? No.” 

“ Then what? Tell me! Im kinda freaking out over here.” 

“ I don't have to tell you! Not every fucking bit of my life is yours to know about and inspect and try to fix. Im allowed to keep somethings to myself!” 

“ Okay! Shit, I got it. You're pissed and it's none of my business. Got it.” 

“ Thank you.” 

“ Can we change the subject?” 

“ Love to.” 

Steve let a small smile onto his face “ You know. I still lost the bet.” 

“ What?” 

“ The bet. I lost. Remember the banquet? The booze-” 

“ Yes! I remember.” Billy clipped

“ Why are you snapping at me? “ 

Billy scoffed “ Okay you need to wipe that kicked puppy look off your face.” 

“ I don't get it. Are you mad at me?” 

“ No! I just don't want to see you right now” 

“ Why! I thought we were good. Like really good.”

“ I- I just-” 

“ What then? Talk to me.” 

“ I can't tell you.” 

“ Why?” 

“ Cause I don't want it to be real” 

Steve knew that he was crying. Not full out sobbing ( Not yet anyway ) but his cheeks were definitely wet.

“ Please don't cry. It's nothing you did. It's just, I had a rough night okay? We'll talk later.” Billy said then disappeared into the bathroom. 

Steve ran to the bedroom and got dressed. He wiped his tears and ran out into the hallway. 

He felt like he had just been stabbed. 

He was so confused and hurt. But Billy looked like he had been hurt too. Steve just hoped that he wasn't the one who had hurt him.

Steve found himself in Barb`s salon, and he never felt happier to be in there. 

Barb was giddy her eyes were sparkling and her smile was huge. 

“ Hey,” Steve greeted, trying to keep the tears out of his voice. 

“ Hey!” 

“ Have a good night?” 

“ Yes!” 

“ Okay, tell me everything.” 

Barb squealed then went off on a tangent about the girl from the banquet.

Her name was Nancy. 

She had brown eyes, a pretty smile and she was a very good dancer. 

She told Barb she loved her dress then she gave her her personal phone number before they danced the night away. 

At least someone was having luck in the romance department 

“ So you really like her?” 

“ A lot.” 

“ Good. I'm glad.” 

“ Are you okay?” 

“ I don't know, Billy and I just fought.” 

“ Oh no, about what?” 

“ Nothing and everything. But I think we just scraped the tip of the iceberg there`s something going on.” 

“ Well don't worry too much, I mean couples fight.” 

Steve sighed “ We aren't a real couple.” 

“ Huh?” 

“ Were married sure, but only because we have to be. But I mean, we don't kiss we barely ever hug. We share a bed cause it the only one. Were like affectionate roommates.” 

“ Okay, so why are you so upset?” 

“ Cause I don't think I want it to be like that anymore.” 

“ So you have developed real feelings?” 

“ I feel something for him yes, something strong.” 

“ Love?” 

“ Almost. I feel very protective of him and I care about him. He makes me happy. He makes me feel safe. But there's one thing that's missing.”

“ Like what?” 

“ Don't know yet.” 

“ Well if you ask me, I think you two will be fine.” 

“ You do?” 

“ Yup, I mean you should have seen you two at the banquet. It was adorable.” 

Steve smiled “ We made a bet.” 

“ About what?” 

“ We wanted to see who would get drunk off the shitty banquet booze first.” 

“ What was the prize?” 

“ Who ever lost had to do something the other person wanted.” 

“ Ha, classic.”  
“ I had to think of something on the fly.” 

“ Why?” 

“ Billy wanted to leave.” 

“ I see. So, who lost? 

“ Me.” 

“ Thought so. What did Billy want you to do.” 

“ Leave, apparently.’ 

“ Ah, he didn't cash it in did he?” 

“ Nope.” 

“ Well then, I will.” 

“ Seriously?” 

“ Yup, c`mon Steven, lets go.” 

\----

Barb dragged Steve to the tattoo parlour that Billy had gone into on their three day outing. 

Ya. He was shocked too. 

“ You're going to make me get a tattoo?!” 

“ What no, those take forever. No, im making you get a piercing.” 

“ What? No. Why?” 

“ Trust me, I know what i'm doing.” 

Just then Marco rounded the corner and smiled “ Hey! I Remember you, Billy`s friend.” 

“ Right, friend.” Steve almost told him that they were married but didnt know how much he knew about the Hargroves. 

“ Steven here would like a piercing.” Barb chirped 

Marco nodded happily and went off ,no doubt to get his equipment. 

“ Where are you making me get this thing?” Steve hissed

“ You'll just have to wait and see.” Barb said, eyes shining. 

Barb pushed Steve into one of the chairs, and Steve tried not to look like he was shaking. 

Why was he allowing this? 

Marco returned and sat down on a stool next to Steve`s chair. 

“ So, where will it be?” 

“ His tongue.” Barb said matter of factly

“ Seriously?” Steve choked 

Steve knew why he was allowing this. 

He thought back to the speech that Billy had given him when they were there getting Billy's nose done. Steve had found it oddly relatable. How everyone one of his piercings and tattoo`s had been a ‘ fuck you ‘ to his father. He thought about what that kind of fuck you would be like. 

Steve got his tongue pierced. 

He didn't know who he was saying fuck you to exactly, but it felt kind of fun. 

Not getting the piercing though, that really fucking hurt. 

\----

After getting his piercing, Barb had taken Steve to get ice cream. They weren't supposed to but Steve was on a strange high so when Barb suggested it he was giddy. 

Steve got back to the suite pretty late. When he opened the door, Billy was sitting at the table facing the door. 

Like Steve was a teenager who had missed his curfew, and Billy was the angry mother. 

Steve wondered what Billy would think about the piercing. 

“ Where were you?” Billy asked. Not in an accusing way but more like in a soft annoyance. 

“ I was with Barb.” 

“ Cool, listen im really sorry I blew up at you.” 

“ Why did you?” 

“ I can't say right now, but it's nothing you did I promise. I'll tell you eventually but I think when I do this thing we have will change.” 

“ What is it that we have Billy?” 

“ I don't know, but whatever it is I want to keep it. For as long as possible. Can we?” 

Steve paused unnecessarily, he's always known his answer. 

“ Sure” 

How is it they were always on the same page? 

They passed a quiet evening. Steve forgot about his piercing and Billy didn't notice it. 

Until. 

Later that night, Steve was digging around in the closet trying to find his sweatshirt from home. 

“ We did the laundry right?” Steve called to Billy who was making their bed. 

“ Ya like two days ago. Why?” 

“ I can't find my sweatshirt.” 

“ Oh, I was wearing it the other day.” 

“ Oh ya.”

“ Here i'll give you one of mine.” 

Billy shuffled over to help in the digging. 

Eventually they found one on the top shelf.  
“ Thanks.” Steve grinned 

He was just happy they were back to normal. 

Billy smiled back, then his eyes got wide. 

“ What the fuck is in your mouth?” 

Oh shit. 

“ Oh, well I told Barb about our bet. And she said that since you didn't use your bet winnings, she would do it for you.” 

“ And she had you get your tongue pierced?” Billy`s eyes were on fire.

“ Ya, hurt like a bitch.” 

“ I bet.” 

“ Are you okay?” 

“ Ya sorry its- I- I like it.” 

“ Really?” 

“ Yes. I really like it.” 

“ It's just a silver stud.” Steve said. Then stuck his tongue out as if to prove it. 

Steve was completely caught off guard when Billy surged forward and kissed him. Steve barely had time to suck his tongue back into his mouth. 

Billy pushed him backwards, no doubt wanting to find a solid surface for them. 

The solid surface he found ended up being the far wall of their walk in shower. 

Steve landed hard and fast and his back hit the button and in seconds they were completely drenched. But Billy`s wet lips where making Steve dizzy in the best way ever. 

But then Billy was backing away. 

“ Im sorry I shouldn't- Im- I just.” 

Steve was on fire. The pain from the button on his back was on the brink of disappearing. The water was burning his eyes. 

He was on fire. 

Billy was still backing away. 

Steve caught his hand and drew him back. 

“ Shh,” He soothed “ Its okay. Kiss me” 

Billy nipped at Steve`s bottom lip. 

Steve leaned his head back against the wall and Billy followed him. 

Steve knew what Billy wanted. And he was more than happy to let him. 

Steve opened his mouth slightly and Billy`s tongue found its way in. Billy gently prodded at the piercing, Steve winced and Billy retreated but he didn't stop kissing him. 

Eventually they broke away for air. Steve reached behind him and killed the water. 

The only sounds in their room was their own panting.

“ You know, “ Steve said breaking the silence, watching water drops roll off Billy's nose “ For a married couple, it sure took us a long time to do that.” 

Billy laughed and hooked his fingers through Steve`s soaked belt loops, tugging him closer. “ Are you okay with what happend?” 

“ Yes!” 

Steve was over the moon at this new development. 

They slept closer together than ever that night. 

And if they kissed a little more before they drifted off, well that was their business.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy moly, What could be left to do? Weeeellll.... muahaha just wait. 
> 
> What could the next chapter be I wonder? ; )
> 
> Anyways.... as always I adore reading and responding to comments so leave one if you can! Oh, and kudos too. Cant forget about kudos!
> 
> Have a great rest of the week!
> 
> Byee.


	12. Max and Milkshakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Billy take a trip to visit a certain red head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovey`s!
> 
> Welp this chapter is incredibly late... im really sorry. Normally I dont really post late like this, but I really struggled with this one. I hope you can forgive me and I really hope you like it. In other words, I hope it was worth the wait. 
> 
> Thats all I got 
> 
> Enjoy the chapter
> 
> See you Monday
> 
> Love y'all
> 
> <3

Steve was stood in the Estates front foyer with his duffle at his feet and his hand in Billy`s. 

They were waiting for a car to pull around, to take them to the train station. 

Steve wasn't a hundred percent sure what was happening but the ecstatic look on Billy`s face told his not to worry too much about it. 

The mornings chaos had started with a phone call. 

Billy and Steve had been curled around each other in the early hours of the morning when the call came in. 

They both woke with a start and Billy reached over and answered it. Steve`s stomach flipped slightly, when he remembered what had happened the last time Billy had answered a call. 

Billy`s tone, however, told Steve that it was not Neil on the other end. 

“ Hey you little shit,” He grinned “ Is it that time already?” 

Billy paused with an amused smile “ Okay, did you talk to him?” 

Another pause

“ Okay i'll figure it out. See you this afternoon.” 

“ Who was that?” Steve yawned 

“ My sister, were gonna go pay her a visit.” 

“ Oh?” 

“ Its kinda tradition, plus this time i'll be married. So I want her to meet you.” 

Steve's stomach fluttered. Billy had always been pretty honest with Steve , but now he was telling him something else. Something that seemed to be precious to him. Steve wondered if that meant that Billy shared his feelings when it came to their very strange romance. 

Steve tested his luck by kissing Billy`s shoulder. Billy rolled over and gently ran his fingers through Steve's hair. 

Steve smiled “ I'd love to meet your sister.” 

“ Then I guess we should get packing.” 

Steve wasn't entirely sure if they could call it love just yet but a confession was just over the horizon. 

Well, a confession from Steve anyways. He really didn't want to wait much longer.

\----

The train station was a ghost town when the boys arrived. 

They had to run to catch their train since the driver had apparently wanted nothing more then to see them miss it. 

Steve suspected that someone had told him to make them late. 

A certain evil father. And not Steve`s own. 

The boys stumbled onto the platform, and Steve let out a gasp. 

He had expected to take a regular passenger train. 

But instead, in front of him was a pure forest green overnight train, shining in the early sunlight. 

“ Were taking THIS?” Steve hissed 

“ Sure, why not?” 

“ Well. It seems a bit expensive, doesn't it?” 

“ Dont worry about it. It will be fun, plus I think you should be spoiled some times.” Billy grinned then pulled Steve aboard the train.

Billy handed over their tickets to a black haired women when they boarded. God only knows how he got them on such short notice, then they were shown to their cabin. 

In the middle of the room was their bed. It was round, not square.It was made with silk, pearl white sheets and had about eight - give or take - navy blue pillows. 

In the corner seemed to be the bathroom. The weird thing? There were no walls. 

Just a sink, a shower, even a toilet just out in the open. It looked kinda cool but when it came to practicality, F-.  
The rest of the room was pretty normal, a few weird statues here and there, a small sitting area with a tv, but the blue on the walls really tied the room together. 

With a jolt, the train pulled out of the station. From around the train, some cheers and whistles could be heard. 

So their cabin wasn't sound proof. 

Wait 

Why the fuck did Steve care about that? 

Steve knew why Steve cared about that. 

He could feel a blush creep onto his face. 

Billy hooking his chin over Steve's shoulder did not make that better. 

“ Should we go for breakfast?” Billy wondered 

Steve`s stomach answered for him. 

They headed over to the dining car, where Steve ordered the biggest plate of french toast he had ever laid eyes on.

Billy just chuckled as Steve wolfed the whole thing down. 

An hour later Steve was full of sugar and caffeine.

They returned to their room, and curled of the couch together. They watched a cheesy spy movie until their train arrived at their destination. A small town. Postcard worthy. 

Steve and Billy walked hand in hand through the town. Billy chatted to him about some of the memories he could recall when in came to his childhood. 

After a while, Billy pointed out a building that seemed to have leaped right out of a history textbook. 

“ That`s Max`s school.” Billy told him

“ Where does she live?” Steve wondered 

“ Its a boarding school.”  
“ Oh. “ 

“ I went here too.” 

“ its coed?” 

“ Yup… Kinda weird right?” 

“ A bit.” 

Cedar Bark Academy looked more like a castle then a school. Or a prison depending on how optimistic you were. 

A huge stone building sat, surrounded by sprawling, green, grounds. A massive, black, iron gate seemed to close the school off from the outside world. 

“ Its visiting day today,” Billy explained as they passed the main gate “ My dad is always to busy to go see her, so I do it.” 

“ Thats really cute.” 

“ Shut up.” 

Before long, they arrived at a small diner nestled between a ravine and a water tower.

“ She's meeting you off campus?” 

“ Yup, we meet here to chat and get milkshakes.” 

“ Adorable.” 

Billy swatted at him but then ended up pulling him flush against his side. 

A bell signaled their entrance to the diner. 

At the back, a group of kids in a both were making a ruckus and Billy grinned and made his way over, dragging Steve with him. 

“ Hey guys!” Billy said over their volume 

The kids conversation came to an abrupt halt. 

Then five grins broke out.  
In a flash of red one of them sprang out of the booth and tackled Billy in a hug. 

“ Hey Maxie,” Billy said dropping a kiss on the top of her head “ Missed you.” 

Max mumbled something into Billy`s shirt. 

Eventually, the siblings detached themselves and Steve got a good look at Max Hargrove.

She was wearing a rumpled black and blue school uniform. She had blue eyes a bit bluer than Billy`s, but the strange thing was: her hair was red. 

Neil had brown hair 

And Billy had blonde with just a smattering of brown mixed in. 

Where did this kid come from?

Steve thought it rude to ask though, so he kept quiet. Especially when a round of milkshakes hit the table. 

Steve learned that the other four were Max's best friends and their parents weren't going to visit until the next day so the went with Max. 

There was 

Dustin 

Lucas 

Mike 

And Jane, But the kids called her El or Eleven from one of their games of Dungeons and Dragons. 

The mention of D and D sent Steve`s mind into a spiral of memories. 

It made him think of Jonathan, but only because of Will. A kid who also happen to like D and D. But he never had any one to play with. 

Billy introduced Steve as his boyfriend, since they probably couldn't wrap their brains around the fact that they were already married, but Max sent them a knowing look. 

Steve ended up winning the kids over by unleashing his tsunami of knowledge about D and D from having listened to Will`s endless chattering. 

It was an awesome afternoon.

After a while Billy and Max got of the go have a private chat. No doubt about their dad. 

That left the other kids with Steve, to pick his brain about what he thought of their campaghe so far. 

“ Hey,” Steve said stirring his shake “ Your school has an internet connection right?” 

“ Ya, why?” Mike asked 

“ I was just wondering in you guys would be up to chatting with a friend of mine. His name is Will. He's your age and would to talk with you about D and D.” 

A wave of positivity washed over the table and the group was provided with Will`s information.

Steve glanced across the table at curly haired Dustin and noticed the trademark, mischievous smirk that all thirteen year olds seem to have. 

“ So,” Dustin smirked “ Billy's your boyfriend?” 

“ Yes.” Steve said, wondering where the hell this conversation was about to go. 

Dustin leaned back in his chair “ Have you had sex yet?” 

Steve sputtered almost spraying the table with his drink. 

“ What the fuck!” He cursed glaring daggers at the kid who was currently being swatted at by Lucas.

Dustin didn't have time to defend himself cause Billy and Max had returned and it was time for the kids to head back to school. 

Both boys got hugs and rather aggressive goodbye`s from the preteens. 

Steve even got a mumbled sorry out of Dustin. Steve just chuckled and ruffled his hair. 

The two older teens walked the group back to the gates then continued back to the train. 

Once again hand in hand. 

The close contact made Steve think about.. Things. 

He wasn't sure if they were things he should be thinking about, but the damn kid put them in his head. 

Not to mention the other uncertain thoughts and feelings that were rolling around in his head. 

The only thing he was positive about, was that Billy`s hand was solid in his own, and Steve had no intention of letting go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * bangs fists on table * GIVE ME HEALTHY SIBLING DYNAMICS DAMMIT!!!
> 
> I Know what your probably thinking '"Wait a minute... I waited a week for that?" ( Or maybe you would have been satisfied with/ really liked this chapter and your all sweet angles who dont think things like that... I dont know just let me have my transition.) 
> 
> WELL FEAR NOT!!! for I have decided ( REALLY last minute) to divide what was going to be a rather large chapter into two parts!!!! 
> 
> Cause the second half is not done and I want to sleep..... ( Yes I know its been a week, shut up. Jk. but like not) 
> 
> Ill post the second half later today. That will be fun right? So ya stay tuned 
> 
> Anyways.... as always I adore reading and responding to comments so leave one if you can! Oh, and kudos too. Cant forget about kudos!
> 
> Byee. ( For now)


	13. The Midnight Train

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes the moon creates great ambiance for the nights activity's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovey`s!
> 
> Soooo, I know I said I would post this chapter last Monday, but unfortunately I got my laptop confiscated... Anyhow, I hope this ends up being worth it. 
> 
> Thats all I got
> 
> Enjoy the chapter
> 
> See you Monday
> 
> Love y'all
> 
> <3

The train pulled out only ten minutes after Steve and Billy got back. 

They had decided to go out for dinner before returning, and had apparently taken to long. 

The train was currently passing through the countryside and the train was soaked in darkness. 

The boys picked their way back to their cabin wondering why the hell the trains lights weren't on, until an announcement went over the speakers. 

“ Ladies and gentlemen this is your conductor speaking. Unfortunately we are experiencing technical difficulties with the power and cant say for sure when it will be restored, on behalf of myself and all the staff aboard the Midnight express we apologise for the inconvenience but hope you have a pleasant night regardless.” 

Steve could almost hear Billy rolling his eyes. 

Billy grabbed Steve`s hand and they finally found their cabin with the help of the staff with flashlights. 

“ Well that was interesting,” Steve chuckled “ Wonder what happened with the power” 

“ Don't know, but I hope they fix it soon.” 

“ Why? Are you scared of the dark?” Steve teased 

“ No, I just can't see anything.” 

“ Sounds like something someone afraid of the dark would say.” 

“ Shut up, pretty boy.” 

“ Pretty boy? Ah, the nickname returns.” 

“ What? Don't like it?” 

“ Never said that.” 

“ Hmmm,” Billy hummed having appeared at Steve`s back. “ Fair enough. Still, something tells me you want a new one. No?” 

Steve swallowed as Billy brushed his lips just under Steve`s ear “ Like what?” 

“ Mmm, how bout, Stevo?”   
“ What!?” Steve sputtered “ That's not what I thought you meant.” 

“ Why? Billy laughed “ That's a nickname.” 

“ True but I thought-” Steve trailed off not sure if he wanted to actually say what he wanted. 

“ Oh,” Billy drawled “ I see, you want me to give you a pet name?” 

“ I mean-” 

“ Alright.” Billy chuckled and spun Steve in is arms so they were facing each other. “ Honey?” 

“ How old are we?” 

“ Picky. How bout Sugar?” 

“ No way.” Steve laughed 

“ Darling?” 

“ Don't hate it.” 

“ Sweetheart?” 

“ Also don't hate it.” 

“ Baby?” 

Steve jolted. He`d be lying if he said he hadn't always wanted to be called that. And coming out of Billy`s mouth made it sound like a dream. 

“ Oh, he liked that one.” Billy purred

Steve blushed and hoped that Billy`s eyes had yet to adjust to the dark as to not see how red he'd gotten.

“ I didn't hate it.” Steve said unconvincingly

“ Whatever you say baby.” 

“ Fuck.” Steve muttred 

\----

Half an hour later would find Steve and Billy laying on the floor near the couch feeling the strange way the train wooshed underneath them. 

“ I keep forgetting to ask,” Steve said “ Did max ask about us?” 

“ Not really. She just kind of knew.” 

“ Oh. And?” 

“ And what?” 

“ Does she approve of me?” 

Billy laughed and pulled Steve on top of him. “ Ya babe, she likes you. Im allowed to keep you. The thirteen year old said so.” 

“ Shut up. At least one person in your family likes me.” 

“ Sorry baby, but I don't think my father will ever like you.” 

“ Oh well, I dont think ill ever like him.” 

“ Fair enough.” 

“ What about your mom?” 

Billy froze “ What?” 

“ Sorry, should I not have asked about her?” 

“ No, sorry I didn't mean to sound like that. She passed away when I was ten.” 

“ Oh,I see. Do you miss her?” 

“ More than anything. My mom was my best friend. Is that sad?” 

“ No. Absolutely not. What was she like?” 

Billy broke into a soft smile and wrapped his arms around Steve`s waist. 

“ She was the kind of person who would light up a room and make everyone in it want to meet her. She was always there for me. No matter what I needed, she was there with a smile. She had the brightest smile. I will never forget it. We would spend almost every afternoon before my dad got home, in the backyard. We would sit on the hammock and read book after book. When I got a bit older we started on chapter books. We never got to finish Lord of the Rings. God, I wish you could have heard it. She would have a different voice for every character. Every character. Her voice for Gandalf was crazy. I wish she could have met Max too. The red hair probably gave it away, but Max is my step sister. I always wondered how my mom would have handled her. Probably just as well as she handled me. Perfectly.” 

Billy trailed off for a minute no doubt lost in happy memories. So Steve just snuggled into his chest and let him wander. 

Billy sniffled, making Steve look at him only to find slow tears giding down Billy`s face. Then he said “ You know? A few years after she was gone I realized that, I will miss her for forever, but it doesn't hurt anymore. 

“ Shit hun, im sorry.” Steve whispered whipping his husband`s tears away. 

Billy shook his head and kissed Steve`s forehead “ No baby, i'm not sad. I love talking about her. I'm really happy you want to listen.” 

“ I wish I could have met her.” 

“ Me too.” 

“ I'm glad you had her.” 

Billy takes a moment to look around the quiet cabin 

“ I wanna show you something.” 

Steve rolled off Billy and the two of them walked over to their bed to try and fix their aching backs. 

After a few beats, Steve watched wide eyed as Billy pulled off his shirt. 

It was the first time Steve had seen Billy shirtless. He tried to keep his mind out of the gutter since this was clearly special to Billy, but he couldn't help it. Billy was gorgeous.

He was toned and heavily tanned, only a few awkward tan lines from where his clothes had gotten in the way. 

His back though, was definitely something else. 

There was more ink than skin. 

A pair of jet black angel wings rested on his back like a shadow. They reached from his shoulder blades down to his lower back. The ends of the wings wrapped around his abdomen ending at his hip bones. 

It must have taken months to finish. 

Steve reached out and cupped Billy`s cheek 

“ I got them for my mom.” Billy whispered, nuzzling into Steve`s palm. 

“ There beautiful.’ Steve croaked, crawling into Billy`s lap. 

The train tracks shifted the train around a smooth bend and suddenly their room was drenched in moonlight. 

Steve could see Billy clearly now, and he looked so vulnerable. His tears were nothing more than shiny, dry lines on his face, but his eyes looked so sad. Steve leaned in and kissed Billy`s eye socket, where his black eye was now just a faded yellow ring. Billy let out a soft whimper. 

“ I don't deserve you.” Billy confessed, voice thick. 

Steve smiled “ Yes you do. We deserve each other.” 

“ Maybe.” 

“ Say it.” Steve breathed 

“ Say what?” 

“ Say you deserve me.” 

“ Steve-” 

“ Baby, you can say it because it's true. Do you think I deserve you?” 

“ Yes.” 

“ Then why don't you deserve me?” 

“ I-I just-”

“ If anyone deserves me, its you.” 

“ You're amazing.” 

“ Say it Billy.” 

“ I deserve you.” 

“ Yes, you do.” 

“ I need to kiss you.” 

“ Kiss me.” 

Billy attacked his mouth, Steve let Billy take him away. Billy really loved Steve`s tongue piercing, that much was obvious in the way he would suck it into his mouth, making Steve moan involuntarily 

They flopped out on the soft sheets. Steve ran his hands down Billy`s bare torso feeling every bump and dip. 

Billy moved his mouth to Steve`s neck and licked and sucked a few bruises on his vulnerable skin. 

Steve was huffing and cursing lightly after a few minutes of Billy abusing his skin. He didn't know how far this would go but apparently his dick was hoping for something.

It was getting harder by every moment of Billy`s hips or tounge. 

“ Billy?” 

“ What baby?” 

“ You're making me hard.” 

“ Oh shit well, if im being honest,i'm not exactly soft.” 

Steve lifted his head and saw Billy`s cock straining against his jeans. 

Steve closed his eyes as Billy ran his hands down his cheeks 

“ I want you.” Billy said “ i've wanted you for a while now, i've never felt like this with anyone-” 

“ Billy, I want you too.” 

“ Are you sure? Cause-” 

“ I'm sure. Please.” 

Billy kissed him roughly and set to wor.

Steve lifted his hips to help Billy work his bottoms off, but shook his head mischievously when Billy tried to get his shirt off. 

Billy took Steve`s painfully hard cock in his hand and started to work it gently. 

Billy kissed a path down Steve`s entire torso. He sucked a bruise onto Steve's rib cage, making Steve moan. 

Steve could already feel his orgasm teasing him. He bucked into Billy's hand, hoping to make Billy go faster.

But apparently Billy wanted to draw it out to the point of torture, since he let go of Steve`s cock and started rubbing circles into Steve`s hip bones. 

“ Billy, I need it I'm getting close.” Steve mewled

Billy ran his hands up and down Steve`s sides 

“ Listen princess, we can't actually have sex tonight.” 

“ Why?” Steve said, alarmed

Billy ducked his head bashfully “ We don't have any lube, or condoms for that matter.” 

Steve froze then burst out laughing “ Oh, ya that makes sense. I thought you just didn't want to.” 

“ Oh God no. I want to. I definitely want to. I just want to make it special.” 

Steve felt himself get all gooey inside. “ Thank you.”

Billy kissed his forehead “ But that doesn't mean I won't make you come tonight.” 

Steve's eyes darkened “ God yes.” 

Billy grinned and took Steve back into his hand. 

But this time, he was relentless. He worked Steve`s cock hard and fast. Rubbing his thumb over the slit. 

Steve arched into the movements of Billy's hand. 

The heat pooled below his navel. His hips bucked. He was so close 

“ Shit, Billy.” 

“ You gonna come baby?” Billy said voice full of adoration

“ Yes! Fuck. Billy, make me come” 

Billy pulled twice, and Steve spilled into his husbands hand. 

“ Fuck.” Billy said heavily then wrapped his hand around his own raging erection. He pumped his hand a few times before he too rasped out “ Baby, im- shit.” 

Steve sat up and kissed Billy long and hard. Then he felt Billy`s mouth open and a warm liquid cover his chest. 

“ Holy shit.” Steve panted “ Wonder what actual sex will be like.” 

“ Cant wait.” Billy grinned 

Steve laced his arms around Billy`s neck, and pulled him into a searing kiss. 

Soon they decided that it was time to turn in for the night.

They removed the top sheet off the bed, then sleepily walked off to the shower. 

After getting cleaned up, they got into bed. 

Steve traced Billy's tattoos randomly without looking at them. 

Billy kissed him goodnight before they fell into a blissful sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still never found out if Billy was afraid of the dark.....
> 
> Next chapter is a special one, and will hopefully be on time 
> 
> Btw I wrote the part with Billy talking about his mom while listening to " For Forever" From Dear Even Hansen... And I made myself cry.. I loved it. 
> 
> Anyways.... as always I adore reading and responding to comments so leave one if you can! Oh, and kudos too. Cant forget about kudos!
> 
> Have a great rest of the week!
> 
> Byee.


	14. Update

Hello loveys

So I bet you're wondering why there is no chapter today. 

Well the thing is, I need a break. 

I know its sounds crazy and maybe a bit dumb, but honestly its kind of stressing me out. I really hate that my hobby ( and something I love doing ) is stressing me out. 

The last thing I want to do is pump out meaningless chapters that you guys ( or me ) don`t like. I love y'all to much to disappoint you. 

So I think I just need to get my ducks in a row before I cant keep writing. I honestly don`t really know where I want to take this story anyhow...

I do have a completed fic before this one < shameless plug, so if you need something from me maybe that will do ya good ; ) 

I am still going to be around to answer comments ( Should there be any) so take that how ever you want. 

I don`t know when ill be back but I wont take to long, im not really doing anything crazy. But ya, I just need to take a period to chill. 

I hope y'all understand. 

Love y'all so much. 

Bye for now. 

\- Lavender Fyfe <3


End file.
